Locker Room Affairs
by SoWritten
Summary: Sam barges in to the locker room when Andy is ready to change after a long, hard day.  Alternative ending to 2.03 I believe. Definitely not a one shot anymore!    M-rated for a reason!
1. In The Locker Room

A/N; This started of as a one-shot, but it was getting kind of long and I cut it short. I'm not entirely sure about the last paragraph though. I might just add an extra chapter, or not. Depending on the reception, I think.

A/N 2; I re published this chapter, decided to put thoughts in Italic to keep things a bit more separate.

Disclaimer; Yeah, I do wish I did own RB and it's characters…

* * *

><p>The shift had been close to hell. Sam finding out about the engagement before she could tell him in person had really put a mark on the day and defined his, very, foul mood. Walking to the locker room she was mentally considering killing Luke, for spilling their announcement despite her asking him not to, but also killing Sam. He had no right to be so pissed. He was the one that pushed her away. He was the one that had sent her back to Luke after the black out. She had wanted to talk to him, telling him she needed him and all he had said was; "It was what it was."<p>

He had made it very clear that he had no interest in her at all. She had felt like such a fool for thinking he actually wanted her too, the way she wanted him. She had been right, he was the one who could break her heart. Luke was the safe one. She didn't want him like she wanted Sam, but at least he wouldn't be able to hurt her. _Gosh, how can I be thinking about Sam and what I want from him when Luke is in hospital fighting for his life. This is bad! We haven't even been engaged for 24 hours._

The slamming of the door distracted her from her thoughts. She saw Sam walking in to the locker room and scowled. "What are you doing here sir, this is the women's locker room after all."

"Well, I thought I'd return the visit. It never was a problem for you before, why is it now? Because you are engaged?" He turned around and locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted. This was something between the two of them, but he did hate himself for his bad timing. It couldn't have been worse.

He had to talk to his former Rookie, not only to apologise for his behaviour of that day. He had wanted to talk to her sooner, but both the hospital and the ride back to the barn hadn't been the right place. After some convincing he had gotten Andy out of the hospital and in to the cruiser. Taking her back to the barn, so she could change out of her uniform.

Andy remembered their very first locker room encounter and how he had tried to scare her off by stripping off while they were talking. She smiled remembering the beautiful body that surfaced after the layers of clothing came off. How she had craved him and still did. She put her eyes on him, daring him to start talking. The locking of the door hadn't gone unnoticed to her, so she knew she was in for a rough one. With the night shift out on the streets, the barn was empty so she didn't think Sam was going to be easy on her. Not after today. In a way this hurt, because she did have a rough day. With Luke being shot, Sam not speaking to her because of the engagement. _Two can play that game_ she decided. And she started by undoing the laces of her boots.

"McNally, I am sorry for being such an ass today. But you did kind of get me off guard with this engagement thing. Are you sure you want to do this? You have only just moved in with… McNally, what ARE you doing?" Sam took another look at her. _Oh no, she isn't _he thought. Recognising the game he played with her months ago after she had arrested him and walked in on him in the locker room. _Oh God, I am in trouble now, focus Sam_ he thought as Andy looked up at him with eyes full of mischief.

"Why would you care Sam? You are my former TO, my partner on the streets and a friend. You made it clear it was nothing more than that after the black out. You pushed me to Luke and I made my choice." As she continued, taking off her undershirt enjoying the look of discomfort Sam had. Did she just see a light blush? Was the bad ass Sam Swarek uncomfortable? He had seen her in her underwear before.

"Because I care about you Andy." Using her first name took away all the formality he had in his voice before. "I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt. I am sorry for hurting you. I still don't know why I did it and I keep smacking myself for doing it. Stupidly enough I didn't realise all this before it was, is, to late. With you being engaged to Callaghan now, I can't keep it up anymore. So I'm going to ask for a transfer and another partner until then." He kept his eyes diverted as he saw she now was only wearing her bra and panties. The one second he allowed himself to look at her, his eyes travelled up to hers. They portrayed hurt, confusion, anger, but most of all amazement. Her jaw dropped as he finished his words and he thought he could spot a tear forming in the corner of her left eye.

"This. Isn't. Happening." She stammered, looking him straight in the eyes."You can NOT be doing this. You have no right, nothing. You let me think I meant nothing to you, you hurt me, you set me aside, pushed me away. Telling me it was what it was. Letting me know it was nothing more than us getting caught up in the moment. That you were horny and I was the one take it out on. Telling me that Luke was good, stable, what I needed. Giving me the idea that you just tolerated me because we're partners and some kind of friends. And now, while I've finally accepted that the one man I have ever had genuine feelings for in my life doesn't want me and I'll have to settle for okay, you tell me that you don't want me to do that. WHAT DO YOU WANT SAM!" She fell down on the floor sobbing her heart out.

Sam stood there, not knowing what to do, it really didn't seem like the right time to crack and bad jokes. He wasn't going to get her to smile. Not now. He got down on the floor next to her and pulled her up to his chest. "Andy, I'm so, so, so sorry. I thought I could manage. I thought you were happy with Callaghan, I only wanted the best…"

Andy pushed him away. "Shut up Sam. You had no right to do this to me. And now, after today, you just decide to throw a bomb on me? You had no right. You didn't know a thing. It was you all along, I wanted you."

She got up, took her towel and walked in to the shower thinking Sam would leave. They were in the locker room at the barn after all. At some point someone would start to notice the door had been locked for quite a while. What she didn't expect was for Sam to follow her in. With out looking back she took her bra and panties of and stepped into the shower, the water was nice and warm, as it had already been running for quite some time. She let the water run over her face, washing away the tears that had been running over her cheeks. She turned around to reach for her shampoo and got the shock of her life. "WHAT! The nerve of you…" Sam, still fully dressed, stepped up to her and pinned her to the wall, boxing her in with his strong arms and kissed her. Hungrily, longingly. And she gave in, opening her mouth to let him enter.

Sam still had his clothes on, something that bothered Andy, as she was stark naked. She started to take his shirt of, Sam moaning in appreciation while her hands gripped his chest. Trailing them down to his belt, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his uniform pants and boxers at once. Taking it slow was not on her mind today. His boots spoiled the fun; they were still laced and tied to the top. She started fumbling with them, but couldn't get the knot out. She understood why Sam never had lose laces to trip over. "Damn it, I can't get them of." On her way up she kissed and licked every part of Sam she could reach, making sure to avoid his growing erection. She'd save that for later. Sam kneeled down and quickly untied his boots and kicked them of. He too, was now naked in the shower with her. He got back up and kissed her again, their tongues battling around each other. He felt her hands all over his body and she felt his. "What are we doing?" she asked, her voice almost gone with lust. "Don't over think now McNally." He whispered as his hands slid between her thighs. She whimpered as her knees buckled, almost losing the little power she had left to stand up. His member was pressed up against her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her.

He picked her up, wrapping him around his waist, getting ready to enter her, when all of a sudden she stopped. "Sam, take me home. To your house. Now. Not here, not like this." It snapped him out of his trance, realising where they were. "Get dressed." He said, forcefully but loving. "I'll see you outside in five." He gathered his uniform, stalked out of the shower grabbing one of the towels. She heard the door to the locker room slam a couple of seconds later.

Andy got out off the shower, towelled of quickly and near jumped into her clothes. Glad to be alone. She didn't feel like answering to anybody about her flushed state and Sam leaving the locker room naked, wearing just a towel, soaking wet.

Sam stood by his car, he had avoided Best's eyes when he walked out of the station. Not knowing for sure if Best had seen him walk out of the women's locker room. He still didn't know how he pulled of barging out of there without anyone noticing after the locker room had been locked for over twenty minutes. He had stuffed his wet uniform in the laundry bag, quickly putting on his street clothes. Running out to his truck, waiting of her. _Please don't let her run. Not now we are so close to finding each other. _He thought.

After a minute or two the door opened and Andy walked towards the figure leaning against his truck. He opened the door on the passenger side and helped her in. Running to the driver's side he jumped in and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot at once.

They got to his house and both flew out of the truck, Sam just remembering to lock it. He fumbled with the key, pulling Andy in to the house. They barely made it in, Sam kicking the door shut, before her lips were on his again. They had to break apart for air and Sam just had to ask; "Andy, why are you doing this? Are you seeking comfort again? You did have a rough day, but I can't do that again. I can't be the other guy again."

"I want you Sam. That is why. The timing is bit off, but I'll sort that later."


	2. After the locker room

**A/N;** Thanks for al your reviews, alerts and favourites! I really appreciate them. Hope I can keep up the standard. I have yet to figure out how I can reply to your reviews personally. But please consider this a personal thank you. X

I reloaded the first chapter, taking out some minor errors and changing the formatting of the 'thoughts'. I have put them in Italic, so it's easier to distinguish them from dialogue. This chapter didn't come out as easy as the previous did, giving me quite some trouble. I'm not completely satisfied with the second part. So I might change that later on. I think there will be a couple more chapters to this story now that I have it going. Anyways, I hope you like it. I've done my best.

I also did my best to get out all my typo's, but after reading the same words a million times I just don't see them anymore.

By the way, this story is still rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer;** Nope… Still haven't found that fortune to buy the rights RB and it's cast and creatives…

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you Sam. That is why. The timing is bit off, but I'll sort that later."<em>

He felt his heart skip a beat. It was just the answer he was hoping for. He started ravishing her neck and collarbones. Allowing his hands to make a trip up the sides of her body, lightly rubbing her breasts. Sam felt her hands travelling up his buttocks, back and finally gripping in to his hair lifting her head in pleasure. Allowing him to kiss her throat. Andy mewed of pleasure, repeatedly whispering his name.

They stumbled into the living room; neither of them felt the necessity to go up the stairs to the bedroom. Tonight it was al about stilling their hunger for each other, pure lust. Shredding of their clothes they headed for the sofa. All of a sudden Sam tripped with Andy falling on top of him, giggling. Sam felt the rug underneath him and decided to stay put. With a woman this hot lying on top of him, getting up to move to the sofa was not on top of his list.

There were hands everywhere, both exploring the body they have longed for such a long time. Getting rid of the last pieces of clothing - _Thank you Andy for not putting your bra back on, those clutches are always a challenge_ - Sam flipped Andy on to her back. Now hovering above her, enjoying the view, he started to explore her body with his mouth, purposefully skipping her most sensitive spots. The sounds Andy made telling him he was turning her on.

_God, he's good. He is very good._ Andy pulled his head back up to hers, kissing him long and hard. Her tongue fighting his for control. She let her hands travel down his pecks and abs. Slowly stroking his inner thighs, moving on to his back. Enjoying his groaning. She went back to the front and put her hand around his growing erection, the other softly playing with his balls. When brushing her in the shower, she had felt that he wasn't short in that department still his size surprised her. _I'm going to feel this_ she thought, knowing she was quite tight. She started moving her hand a bit faster, wanting him to be fully erect the moment he entered her. Enjoying every moan or gasp she extracted from Sam. She could feel herself getting wet with anticipation.

"McNally" groaned, feeling her wetness as he slipped his hands between her thighs. Sam found what he was searching for as she gasped for air. His thumb touching nerve-endings she didn't know existed, his fingers slipping into her. He curved his fingers up a bit while pumping them up and down. Feeling the loss of control she whimpered "Sam, I need you in me know."

Sam slid in her before she had finished speaking. He moaned, she gasped. He nudged her nose and attacked her lips, biting her lower lip travelling down to her earlobes. "Damn it Sam, you are huge." She whispered as she pushed her hips up, deepening his penetration enticing him to move. He started to move slow picking up pace and rhythm. Without letting him leave her she flipped them over. She was on top now, leaning down to kiss him. His eyes closed, sounds of enjoyment escaping his mouth. "Open your eyes Sam, look at me." Sam opened his eyes filled with lust, longing and love. It turned her on even more. She had never been felt so together with anyone in her life. _It WAS Sam all along. It IS him._

Andy started riding him, picking up the pace with each movement she made. He groaned, letting her know he was enjoying every second of it. He reached for her breasts, steadying them, massaging them. He sat up to kiss her as he felt her body starting to quiver, knowing he would soon loose control too. They climaxed at the same time, screaming for each other. Sucking at each other's lips, tightening their grips. They stayed liked that enjoying the energy running through them before dropping back on to the floor. Breathing heavily, their bodies gleaming with sweat grinning widely.

Sam rolled Andy over so he could spoon in to her, her back against his chest nuzzling her neck. "Wow McNally, that was one hell of a ride. After riding with you every day, you still surprise me." he whispered. Andy turned around and smacked his ass. "Behave this way Sam, you'll never get to ride with me again." raising an eyebrow.

Sam smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He felt her melt in his arms, going limp. The kiss was pure passion and he was sure, without a doubt that they would be riding together again pretty soon. No cruiser included.

"Let's get some sleep McNally, it's been a long day." He carried her up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, crawling in next to her. He felt her relax into his body as he stroked her back. They fall a sleep. Fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Sunbeams woke them up the following morning. Which meant two things. Sam was late for work and Andy had to go back to hospital to bring in some necessities for Luke.

"I'm going to call Best, tell him I'll be late. You start the coffee, get dressed and I'll take you to your place and to the hospital after."

Andy winced. "It's not my place, never felt like it. I was just living there because I thought that's how thing are supposed to be. But, sounds like a plan. Let's just get this over and done with." She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine, taking a look in to the fridge to see what they could have for breakfast. It wasn't much. _We'll just have to go in and get something on our way to hospital._

* * *

><p>Andy walked in to the hospital, carrying a bag with Luke's clothes and toiletries. She hadn't showered yet, didn't want to. She loved the scent of Sam on her body. Waiting for the lift her mind wandered of to yesterday evening. She felt her cheeks turning red, thinking of all the things he had done to her. She stepped in to the lift and pressed the button for the 6th floor. She got out of the lift, turned right and walked into the hall looking for Luke's room. She was still a bit flushed when she walked into his room.<p>

"WHAT are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. The pretty blonde detective was sitting by Luke's bed; holding is hand, her head resting on the mattress.

"Being where you should have been. You weren't here when I came in last night so I decided to stay in case he woke up." the look she gave Andy wasn't very pleasant.

"I couldn't stay. I had to get changed, I had to sleep. I had a rough day too you know." She felt the need to defend herself. Knowing that what had happened last night wouldn't win her a prize. Andy took a second chair and pulled it up to the bed. Seeing the way detective Rosati was looking at Luke, she saw that she still loved him.

After a few minutes Andy spoke; "Detective? Did he ever ask you to merry him?" She had to ask, she needed to know if she had been the only one. What she meant to Luke. She had long felt that she always came in second to his job. The night after the shooting was the biggest example for that. She needed to know if she was just 'one of the Rookies' or that there was more. Luke's only seemed to get more interested at having a serious thing with her after retraining. When Sam's beat down had been a statement of it own. Showing every cop in 15th what both Sam and Andy seemed to deny. She was only starting to put the pieces together now and had gotten a little hunch.

"Yes. Yes, he did. But you are the one getting married to him now."

"What did the ring look like?"

"It was simple, elegant. With a beautiful diamond."

Andy gulped; it was her ring Jo was describing. The ring she found in the lock box. The ring that was a bit too big for her. She remembered finding the ring and Luke's awkward reaction to it. "Was it the ring I'm wearing? Is this the ring he gave to you?" it wasn't more than a whisper. Tears were forming in her eyes, she had been so wrong. She hated herself for it.

Jo looked at her from under her eyelashes, not knowing how to respond. Just nodding her head. "It is. It was meant for me. He must have kept it and you found it." Al of a sudden her attitude changed, being her cocky self again. "He hadn't meant to propose to you, but how was he to get out of this? You obviously went nosing through his private stuff. Do you really think he wanted to marry you? You were just another Rookie. He only kept you on his side longer to annoy Swarek." Jo Rosati eyes were spitting fire.

Andy took of the ring, throwing it at the blonde detective, dropped the bag on the floor and ran out of the room. Not wanting to wait for the lift she took the stairs down. Tears filling up her eyes. When she got outside she quickly considered her options. The station was closest, maybe she could get somebody to take her home. She started to run weighing her options yet again. Running in to the barn she saw Traci sitting at the front desk.

"Trace, I need a ride. Do you think you can get out for lunch early?"

"Yeah, give me 10 minutes. Wait in the locker room, I'll come and get you. Has something happened to Luke?"

"No… Yes… I don't know Trace…"

Hell, Andy looked like a mess. Traci was worried. She quickly walked into the Staff sergeants office and asked if she take her lunch break early. "It's McNally sir." She was not the first to tell him this today and he gave her an okay. Trace ran over to the locker room. Andy was sitting on the floor against her locker, crying. Traci put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on, let's take you home and you can tell me everything."

"I don't want to go home Trace. Can we just pick up some of my stuff and than go to your place? Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Oooooooooooookay…" Traci said, her voice full of curiosity "But you have to tell me what this is al about."

Andy's phone beeped, so took it out of her pocket and read the text she received.

-You okay?-

The two little words made her sob again. Two words of concern and already Sam had shown her more care and concern than Luke, or anybody else for that matters, had ever shown for her.


	3. At Traci's

**A/N; **Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favourites. They really do mean the world to me! Than again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but life has been keeping me busy.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I had to write it as an in between, before I could start on the rest of my story. As I never intend this to be a chaptered story I hadn't really thought about a plot or anything. So I needed this to set up said plot.

**Disclaimer; **Still trying to win the jackpot in order to buy all rights to Rookie Blue & co…

* * *

><p>"Andy, you're joking right? Gosh, you really have gotten yourself into a mess. Or actually, no you haven't. But it is a mess. That's for sure. I'm shocked."<p>

Andy had just told Traci everything that had happened since leaving the hospital. She had seen her best friend going through emotions that varied from pure shock to anger and even some sort of happiness. But the most present emotion Andy saw in Traci's eyes was anger. At herself for pushing Andy towards Luke, at Luke for playing the games he'd played and at Detective Rosati for giving Andy that extra blow when she was already going through a rough time.

"I would really like to know what this thing between Sam and Luke is." Andy sighed, sipping her wine. "Because if it has kept Luke from letting me go, just to annoy Sam, who says Sam isn't after me just to get back at Luke?" Traci snorted; "Girl, you need to get checked out. The whole division knows Swarek is mad about you. Jerry tells me all the time. Swarek has changed since you came along and it's not something he would act about to annoy Luke. I don't really take him as a guy who would use a girl just to have his revenge. Now Luke on the other hand…"

"Not now Trace, please? Now, I just want to get drunk and forget today has ever happened."

"Does that include you forgetting about sexy time with Swarek?" Andy turned scarlet and quickly polished off her wine.

"Right… I'm going to take shower if you don't mind Trace."

Andy undressed and turned on the shower, letting the water run for a while for it to get warm before stepping in. _I really need to find out what Jo meant when she said Luke only kept me at his side to annoy Sam. Why would he do that? Why would she say that? She must be lying. I know there is something going on between Sam and Luke. It just can't be all about me. This was going on before I came along._

She grabbed the shampoo, massaging it into her hair. Letting the water wash it out she allowed her thoughts to wander off again. 'Sexy time with Swarek', as Traci had jokingly called it, popped into her head. Andy quickly diverted her thoughts. She should not be allowed to over think. Her mind had a habit of screwing her over, making her doubt life and herself. Not many people recognized her doing it. Actually only two people did. Traci and Sam. Her mind, once again, took her to Sam.

She quickly rinsed of the remainders of soap and shampoo and got out of the shower. Andy grabbed the towel Traci had given her and was in a rush to get dressed. She needed to get back to Traci's company. Talk, no thinking. Not now…

"So, what are you going to do know? I mean, you need to talk to Luke when he wakes up and I think you'll also need to talk to Swarek."

"Trace, I will talk to Luke when he wakes up. But, before I do anything about Sam I need to know what is going on between Sam and Luke. I need to know I'm not going to be some prize in a sick game they have going on."

Traci was gob smacked by her friend's words, but knew there was nothing to do to change her mind. Andy seemed to be the only who didn't see how much Swarek was in love with her. She remembered Jerry ranting on about the change he had seen in his friend ever since 'that Rookie' jumped him in that alley. If only she knew what to say to her best friend to get all these fears and doubts out of her head. Andy had a rough child hood, especially after her mom had left. If only she would start to believe that some people where actually willing to stick around for her. For who she was. The past years had taught Traci that it was rough, but she had done it. It was the reason Andy always turned to her when she needed someone to talk to. But that was a friendship. A relationship, even more after the dent Callaghan had caused, was a whole different story.

"Andy" she sighed "it's probably some stupid thing that happened ages ago. Swarek isn't into playing such games, especially when you are involved." She took another look at her friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Do you really think he would risk his job jumping you in the locker room like he has if it were a game for him?" Andy shook her head. "Nope" she said. Her eyes tearing up, again. _You would think I'd run out of tears at some point_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Sam had barely gotten through his shift. He had heard about Andy coming to the barn and Traci taking her home. Best had told him that the earlier lunch break Traci had requested turned into a longer lunch break and ended up being a day off. Although he was happy Andy was with her best friend, he would have given up many things for it to be him. Sam knew she would come to him, until then he would keep his distance, let her set the pace.<p>

"Swarek! My office, now!"

Sam just walked out of the locker room after getting changed when Best called him. _Here we go._ Walking into Best's office his mind was doing overtime to come up with a good reason why he had walked out of the women's locker room yesterday. Wearing only a towel, water still dripping of his body. His uniform and boots, soaking wet, in his hands.

Best was sitting behind his desk, his hands flat out on it. He took a look at one of his best officers, took in a deep breath.

"Sam, you are one of the best I have here at 15th. You are also one of the most challenging cops I know. You are my friend, so I'm going to keep you out of trouble. I have no idea what is going on with you and McNally and I don't want to know. But please, don't do anything stupid. There is only so much I can do to keep you out of shot." Best stood up and walked around his desk, moving closer to Sam.

"Frank, I assure you I will not do anything stupid and anything I have done so far has been within my boundaries. Maybe not necessarily within the boundaries of the force, but I assure I have done no harm. What you…"

Best raised his hand, stopping Sam; "Stop talking Sam before you say anything I might need to report. I'm just going to pretend I didn't see you get out of the women's locker room doing God knows what. But please, take care of McNally. She is a great cop and I'd hate to see her career ruined over her private life."

"I will Frank." With those words Sam spun around on his foot and walked out of the office.

He took his phone out of his pocket to check if there were any texts. He had none. Not that he expected any, but had hoped for at least a short reply from Andy.

_McNally, if only you knew._

He decided to send her another text: "I'm there when it matters and I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>The beeping of her phone woke Andy up; she flipped it open and read the text; a smile crept upon her face. She loved how Sam showed her he cared. She put her phone down and walked to the fridge, looking for some cheese to mix in with the pasta sauce she was planning on making. Traci was out to pick up Leo from daycare and Andy decided that the least she could do was cook for them. Andy-pasta it was, because Leo loved it when she made it for him. There was nothing wrong with spoiling her best friends cute son.<p>

She heard the front door open and before she had a chance to step out of the kitchen she was being used as some sort of monkey bar, Leo climbing up against her to hug her. "Did you make your pasta Andy? Why are you here Andy? Will you be sleeping here tonight Andy? Do you want to sleep in my room Andy?"

"Shush little fellow, give Andy some time to answer before you start ranting off a thousand questions." Traci smiled apologetically just in time to see Andy wink at her. She new her friend loved her son, but his energy could be a bit much at certain times.

"Leo, can you please help me set the table?" Andy asked giving him the cutlery to put on the table. She turned around, finishing off the sauce and draining the pasta. Turning around she saw Leo's huge, goofy grin. _That kid is great and easy to please._ She thought filling up his plate. They had a nice dinner; Andy enjoyed Leo's chit chatter as it was taking her mind of all her dramas. Dinner was interrupted by Andy's phone ringing.

"Miss McNally, your fiancé is awake. We thought you'd like to know."

_Oh God, no. What do I do now?_

"Traci, that was the hospital. Luke is awake. I have to go there. Can you come with me? I need to do this now."

"Andy, I'm… I am sorry. I can't." pointing at her son. Andy nodded, she understood. She flipped open her phone, opening a new text: "Need to go to hospital. Can you take me? Am at Traci's."

"Be there in 10."

That was all she needed to know. The thought of Sam coming over to take her to the hospital soothed her. Knowing Sam was there always calmed her. He had that affect on her. _If only I wasn't so scared…_


	4. Saying it

**A/N;** Sorry for keeping you all waiting for such a long time. Things have been mad here, with the kids having their midterm break and the season catching up with us. All being struck by the flu…

Anyway, this chapter has been giving be headaches. I didn't want to over dramatise things and go all soap opera on you. But I needed a little bit of drama to make it good, right? But I'm so not happy with this chapter. Rewritten it about eight times. Hope I can keep you hooked anyways!

As always, thanks for reviewing, alerting, favouriting. But most of all, thanks for sticking with me!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own anything Rookie Blue (accept the Blu Ray of season 1) and I'm writing this story purely to keep me off the streets ;-)

* * *

><p>"Why don't you get out and go up to Callaghan's room. I'll park the truck and be there in a couple of minutes."<p>

"Thank you."

Sam watched her enter the hospital before driving off to find an empty space to park the car. Andy had been distant when he'd picked her up at Traci's; the way she walked over to the car stopped him from kissing her when he met her halfway. He wanted to do nothing more than that, but he also didn't want to scare her off. Especially not now, they were so close to being more than the partners and friends they had been for a while. They climbed into the truck, the trip to hospital being a very quiet one.

He'd recognized the look on her face. She was thinking, trying to figure something out. He wanted to ask, but he didn't. He put his hand on hers, expecting her to pull back. She didn't and he left his hand there for the rest of the drive. Gently rubbing it with his thumb.

Andy was waiting for the lift, her hand still warm and tingling from Sam's touch. The minute he'd laid eyes on her she had felt her whole body respond to him. She kept herself in control, not wanting a repeat of yesterday's events before she had cleared things with Luke. She also really had to find out was this 'thing' between Sam and Luke was. She had been hurt and betrayed too many times, she had vowed to not let it happen again. Sam was the only one who could hurt her like that again. Not intentionally, she thought, but without even realizing. All she needed to be sure off was that she wasn't to become a pawn in a power game between two men. She was to good to be that. More importantly she was too much in love with Sam Swarek to be hurt over a stupid thing.

Walking through the hallway she heard laughing coming from the room that was Luke's. She recognised his laughing, but couldn't pinpoint the other, obvious female, laughter. Walking closer her stomach started churning, giving her a feeling about the other person in Luke's room. _I should have known it would be her. She has been ready to jump in the minute she arrived to the division. Just waiting for me to screw up._ Before entering the room she peeked in. What she saw should have disturbed her. She saw her fiancé lying in bed with another woman next to him. That woman not being her. She took a step backwards, trying to find the courage to walk in and have the hardest talk she'd ever had.

Andy didn't want to hurt Luke, because even though she wasn't in love with him she did care for him. Luke was a good guy, nice, stable and predictable. To predictable though she thought. She always knew what he was going to do when; everything was a routine for Luke. Even sex. The biggest problem though was that Luke was more in love with his job than he was with Andy. And if it was true what Detective Rosati had said, it wasn't that strange. _Will it even hurt him when I break up with him?_ Andy thought. The little piece of information she had gotten from Rosati changing her view on all that had happened and was going to happen. Now she only needed to know if it was true. There was only one way to do that. She had to confront Luke.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on the small of her back. Without turning around she knew Sam was there. She had been standing in the hallway longer than she had realised. His look reassured her, she was doing the right thing breaking up with Luke. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Nope, I think it would be better to do this alone." She took a deep breath as Sam gave her a reassuring nod and walked into the room. She cleared her throat and saw how both Luke and Detective Rosati jumped in surprise.

"Andy, I didn't expect you here yet. Aren't you supposed to be on shift?"

"I can see that Luke, and no some people actually don't work when people they care for get hurt. But that's where it went wrong huh Luke. Did you actually care for me Luke? Or was I just some sort of trophy that looked good on your side?"

Andy took a look at Luke and saw nothing. He was staring passed her, doing his hardest not to look at her. She knew she had to go on now, scared she'd not be able to continue once she stopped. Taking in a deep breath she crossed her arms and started talking again.

"All I know is that I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't like coming in second, or even third to whatever it is you find more important than me. I know that you didn't want to propose to me, that the ring wasn't meant for me. You could have told me, but you wouldn't. I have no idea what got you up to this. But I know that I can't lie to myself anymore. I was scared to really love, scared to admit my real feelings. So in a way our relationship was good, because it was a great shield for me. But I don't need a shield anymore Luke. We are done."

Andy didn't miss the satisfied smile she saw on Detective Rosati's face. She also didn't miss the smirk Luke had on his face. And she had to restrain herself from asking about the feud between Luke and Sam. She would ask Sam.

"I regret nothing Luke, you are a nice guy. A good person. I just shouldn't have said yes. And I should have realised that it's her you really want." She said as she pointed at the other woman in the room.

Finally she was quiet long enough for Luke to attempt an answer. "Andy, I don't care. We had fun, you are great. But yes, I didn't love you like I should have. I wasn't there for you when I should've been. And I sure as hell didn't mean to propose to you. But you were the one who was in love with somebody else this whole time. Who ran to Swarek every chance you had. You just needed me to cover as he was you T.O. So yeah, we aren't going to work and I didn't mind when Jo came to work with us. But don't pretend like you are the saint here. I'm just sorry I couldn't keep you away from that asshole." He snapped.

"I never, ever, acted upon my feelings for Sam while I was with you. I am not a cheater." Andy was fuming. The accusation of her cheating on him, pissing her off. Thoroughly. "Sam is not an asshole. He cared; he was and is there when it matters. When you refrained from doing so. But never ever have we done anything inappropriate while we were serious." She took two steps and was now standing against the side of the bed, as she bent over she hissed: "I don't know what this grudge is you hold against Sam, but I do know that I do not like the idea of me being used to get back at him. Grow up! We are not in high school anymore." Straitening up, she stomped out of the room and ran into Sam.

"McNally, what is this all about?" he asked, bending his slightly to meet her eyes holding on to her arms. She loved the way he kept calling her McNally, using a slight husky tone. Andy started to relax in to his arms when a voice called out of the hospital room "And you expect me to believe you never cheated on me?"

This was something Sam couldn't let go. He barged in to Luke's room looking ready to kill. He walked up to the bed and pointed his finger at Luke. "Let it go Luke. She's done and you start blaming her for cheating on you? You are a fool. If there were one thing Andy wouldn't do it'd be cheating. You have been so busy with your work, cases, Jo, anything but Andy, that you didn't even realise you were losing her. Covering it with the proposal, nice one buddy. I still don't why you did it, seeing as the cuddling with Jo I spotted at the barn just continued as you are is hospital. And that grudge you have against me, let it go. Let it go! Leave it in the past, it's done."

"Fuck off Swarek, leave Jo out of it. If it were for you I wouldn't have made it out of the academy. You should just have kept your mouth shut. Things would have been okay."

"It's because of me you actually graduated Callaghan." Sam spat back at the blonde detective. "You just assumed otherwise and never cared to ask. You jumped to conclusions because your arrogance needed you to blame someone other than yourself." He turned around and stomped out of the room, heading for the lift.

Andy stood staring after him, gobsmacked. "What the hell? Sam, get back here." _I need to find out what is going on here._ "Is anybody going to tell me what this is all about?" She heard a snort. Knowing it was Luke she paid no attention to it. She just stared after Sam, who stepped into the lift. _He is leaving. I need to go after him. Now._

"Luke, we are done. Take me off your emergency contact list. I do not want to be on it anymore. Enjoy yourselves." She stomped out. Pressing the button for the lift to come, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She was mad at herself for being afraid. She was pissed at Luke for using her to get revenge on whatever happened at the academy. She was Angry with Sam for walking out and not waiting for her. But the most awkward emotion she felt was gratefulness towards Jo Rosati, for being honest with her.

Exiting the hospital she walked over to the parking lot. Looking for Sams truck. It didn't take long to find, the truck was a bit ostentatious. She walked up to it. Sam was sitting in the driver seat, one hand running through his hair, the other gripping the steering wheel. He was obviously trying to calm himself, still feeling his anger.

Sam grabbed her hand as she climbed in to the car, trying to pull her in for a kiss. Andy stopped him. "Sam, I need to know…"

Sam shook his head. "I can't. Let me take you to Traci's house."

It was a very quiet and long ride. _Why did I put in that ultimatum? Why did I stop him?_ Sam followed Andy to the door when they got to Traci's house.

"I'll pick you up for breakfast before shift tomorrow. I will tell you then. Sleep tight McNally." His last words came out a whisper. He cupped her face with his hands, moving in to her. Brushing his nose against hers, ending the intimate moment with a light kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Sam."

He walked back to his truck, controlling his breathing. A well known fear creeping back in to his mind. _Please don't let her run. Please don't let her be scared off by that stupid thing that happened at the academy._


	5. What happened at the academy?

**A/N;** Thanks once again for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! I was intending to finish this story before NaNoWriMo started, because that will be taking up most of my time for the month November. I don't think I'll make it though. So I'll be using this story to escape my writers block for the NaNoWriMo story that is set to come.

Please bear with me! I promise I'll finish this story.

**Disclaimer;** No, nope, not yet… Although I wish I did! (Owning RB)

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke up to the sound of her phone. She flipped it open and read the text;<p>

- Good morning McNally, slept well? Ready for Breakfast? Be there in 30 minutes. -

She flew off the sofa bed, tumbling over her bag, shoes and discarded clothes cursing under her breath not to wake up Traci, Leo and her mum.

_Thirty minutes? What's he thinking? Thirty… Honestly? I am a woman, I need some time to get ready. I guess I'll skip the shower… MEN!_

Grabbing clothes, Andy ran in to the bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face to wake up, shuddering at the temperature. She hated having a rushed start, she preferred waking up nice and slow. The rest of the day would be her falling behind on everything. _Ugh._

Andy was just putting on her shoes, when she heard Sam's truck coming up the drive. Fumbling with the keys in one hand, still skipping to get her left shoe on, she left the house. All to prevent Sam from blaring the horn and waking up the whole Nash household. She turned around just in time to see Sam howling with laughter at the sight of her trying to get out of the house without breaking anything.

Sam was loving every minute of it. Andy was an accident-prone, always blundering her way through life. It probably was one of the things he loved most about her. He walked up to her and grabbed her bag to put it in the truck, opening the passenger door for her. He helped her in to the cab when she stumbled, not letting the option to touch her go. He felt her tense up, not knowing what to make off it. "I'm sorry, I overstepped." He carefully assessed her face, finding love in her eyes but also a hint of fright. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the huge smile she usually gave him. He knew she was worrying about what he was going to tell her. "Andy, don't worry. It's nothing bad. Trust me."

Sam touching her had caught her off guard, she was still trying to wake up and was focusing on getting in the truck. Something that seemed like a huge challenge after her start of her day. His worried glance gave her butterflies. Would he ever not worry about her? It did amaze her every time that there was someone who found her worthy enough, who loved her enough, to make her top priority. Sam Swarek did all that. _What makes me deserve him?_

They went to their favourite breakfast diner, and sat in their favourite booth. This is the place they would come during shift, after a long all night shift or before a day shift on quite a regular basis for the past year. The waitress came over with their regular coffee orders. "The usual for you officers?" she turned away and walked to the till as Sam and Andy both nodded in confirmation.

"Andy, how have you been? Are you okay? You had many things coming your way the past couple of days." Sam saw Andy smile, looking a bit uneasy. She was nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Sam, I'm fine." She looked up to see him rolling his eyes at her statement. She looked down again. "I just really need to know what happened between you and Luke. I do not want to be a pawn in some sort of testosterone war. Deep in my heart I know that the thing between us is real, that you care more for me than anybody has ever done in my life. But you know me; I need to put my mind at ease. I really need you to tell me what happened. And don't pretty it up, you don't need to make Luke, or yourself for that matter, look good. I just want the truth."

Sam took a deep breath, knowing they were not going to go anywhere before this issue would be resolved. He also knew it was a futile thing, blown up by Callaghan's ego. He never thought it would bite him in the ass the way it had. Apparently Callaghan felt that keeping Andy on his side was his way of taking revenge. Perhaps not realising he was about to hurt her in the game thinking she was just another Rookie to the list.

"Andy, you will never be my pawn in any testosterone game. I would never hurt you, never." He took a sip from his coffee. "Callaghan was in my year at the academy, although he is a bit younger than I am. He started straight out of university and he was used to being the top off his class in High School and university. He wasn't the top off the class at the academy, mostly due to him lacking on the physical side of the training. He found this hard to accept."

"Who was the top of your class?" Andy asked, in a way already knowing the answer.

"I was, together with Noelle. He already was ambitious back then, and he asked me and another rookie to help him with his physical training and shooting. A couple of weeks before we were supposed to graduate there was an incident involving Callaghan, Jones and myself. We'd had target practice that day and Callaghan was really off, not hitting anything. After class he came over to us, asking if we wanted to do an extra training with him. Just run through things, give some extra tips. We had a good practice, spending most of the time trying to teach Callaghan how to control his nerves. Apparently not being the best at something made him afraid to fail completely. Callaghan was the only one who took his gun in, as Jones and I were only there to give him pointers."

He took a bite of his bacon, a sip of coffee and took in a deep breath running his hands through his hair. Andy recognised this as Sam gearing up for the hard part off the story. She knew Luke wasn't the best gunman around, always reluctant to use it. She now learned why. No wonder he'd been so driven to get of the streets and in to the D's office as soon as possible after his graduation. Looking Sam straight in the eyes Andy encouraged him to continue.

"We still don't know what happened, but when we were tidying up afterwards and Callaghan was putting away his gun it fired off a shot. It would have been just an incident, but the bullet hit me in the shoulder. If the bullet hadn't hit anything we wouldn't have to think about reporting the incident. But the bullet hitting me turned the incident in to an accident. It only damaged some skin and it wasn't a big wound, but I needed medical attention. We had to report it. We all knew that it could endanger Callaghan from graduating the academy. Naturally there was an investigation regarding the incident. They were set on not letting him graduate at all, not necessarily because of the incident, but more because all things added up accounted to one thing. Callaghan wasn't a great cop, not for the streets anyway."

"But Sam, he is one of the best detectives around. Surely he was good at something."

"He was, when it came to the theoretical part he was the best. We all knew that he just wanted to get through the academy and his probation period to become a detective. Even though we weren't exactly friends, I did everything I could to convince the board to keep Callaghan in the academy. I was not set out to ruin his career. Jones and I were reprimanded for going to the range after hours without permission. Callaghan got suspended for 6 months, meaning he would graduate with the next batch of rookies. He just assumed Jones and I had saved our own asses and not cared for his. He never asked what happened or was said during our hearings. He just assumed we had tried to get him out of the academy, not realising that we had been the people who tried to help him graduate. He felt that we had taken away everything he ever wanted. I think that's why he tried to keep you away from me. Just like al the others, he saw it too. I guess I wasn't doing as good a job at hiding my feelings for you as I thought I was."

Andy let out a huge sigh; "Wow, that really isn't anything I'd thought it to be. It's quite childish actually. I wonder why Jo knew about it, and neither of us realised it. I mean, you should at least have figured out that he was still… Oooooh…." All of a sudden Andy looked up, her eyes meeting Sam. The words he said to Luke yesterday coming back to mind. _"Seeing as the cuddling with Jo I spotted at the barn just continued as you are is hospital."_ He nodded in confirmation. "He's been sleeping with Jo all along hasn't he?" She broke down in tears.

Sam got up from his seat and scooted in next to her, putting his arm around her. Hugging her close, doing everything he could to comfort him. "Sam, who else knew? Ugh, I trusted him. I thought he would never hurt me. I set my heart aside for him. I hurt you, for him. I feel so stupid know." Sobbing all along. Sam's heart broke for his Rookie. His McNally. His 'The One".

"Andy, I think I'm the only one who knew. I walked into them last week when I wanted to use one of the interview rooms. I wanted to tell you, but didn't want you to think I was trying to wreck your happiness. I did not want to be that guy. I wanted you to be happy. Everything I have done all this time was to keep you happy. I'm sorry."

His last statement only caused Andy to cry even more. _He cares so much about me; he even put himself aside completely just to make me happy._ She realised all of a sudden. Sam paid the bill and got ready to leave. Andy quickly grabbed a paper napkin to wipe the tears off her face, walking out with Sam's hand on the small of her back. They got in to the truck and drove the barn.

Andy turned to Sam after he had parked the truck, putting her hand on his thigh. She felt him tense up. "Sam? Thank you."

"For what Andy?"

"For being there when it matters. For respecting my need for distance the past days. For telling me. For being you. For…"

Her words were drowned as Sam kissed her. She answered the kiss by opening her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to battle. Her hands running up to his hair, his hands running down her body soothing her. The kiss held a promise, to themselves, to each other. "Let's go." Sam whispered huskily.

They walked in to the Barn, each going in to their respective locker rooms. Andy just opened her locker when she got a text.

- You alone in there? ;-)

She laughed; they did have some unfinished business in here. She started typing a reply;

- Yes, I am. Why? –

When all of a sudden her thoughts went back to Sam's last visit to the women's locker room. She quickly grabbed her phone, sending out another text;

- Oh no, you are not! –

She got dressed quickly, just to be on the safe side. With Sam Swarek, you never knew what was coming your way. She closed her locker, just as she heard footsteps coming in to the locker room. Realising she had finished dressing just in time, she turned around and was met by Sam's full dimpled smile.

"You beat me? I'll just have to wait till after shift." He quickly kissed her on the cheeks, which were now a very pretty shade of red. He followed her out of the locker room. "Just kidding." He said. "I wouldn't want us to get caught and not being partnered anymore because of it. I love riding with you too much for that to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Bear with me, I'm trying to finish up the story before November 1st, as I have every intention of participating in NaNoWriMo. But I have no idea how many more chapters my imagination will give me. Thanks for reading!


	6. Back on the streets

**A/N;** Right, so here is the next chapter. I've still got an epilogue planned, but there might be another chapter first. Not to sure yet. I might not update very soon, all depending on how my challenge goes. But I do promise I will finish the story.

I just not want to rush things forward, because I feel I have an obligation to you all. You only deserve the best I can do. (I'm still a bit rusty after not having written for such a long time.)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites.

_Italics are thoughts…_

**Disclaimer;** Still don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>"Serve, protect and keep your head in the game." Frank Best ended parade with his wisdom of the day, throwing Sam and Andy a significant look.<p>

"McNally, my office now." He summoned and motioned for Andy to follow him. She threw a quick look at Sam who signalled that he would grab coffee and wait for her by the cruiser.

She stepped in to the glass office, waiting for Best to close the door. He motioned for her to sit, so she sat down in the nearest chair. If she was honest with herself, she knew why she was here. Luke had only been shot three days ago. Strangely enough it didn't have any effect on her, on how she felt. Knowing Best was going to ask her about it, she prepared herself.

"McNally, are you sure you are up for this? You have had allot coming your way the past days."

"I'm fine sir. You don't have to worry about me not having my head in the game. Luke and I ended our engagement. So his situation won't be distracting me."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's you being partnered with Swarek that is keeping me on edge. Evidently things between you have changed the past few days and I need to know that the two of you in one squad car will not do anything inappropriate. But still are the great team you have become in the past months."

"Sir, you have nothing to worry about. Sam has just been helping me out."

Best sat down in his chair, folded his hands and took a good look at the officer sitting opposite him. She was trying to protect his friend and the partnership the rookie and Sam had formed over the past months. He respected that, and as long as they didn't do anything stupid while on the job he had every intention of keeping them together. The McSwarek, a nickname commonly used in the Barn, partnership was one of the best in 15th division.

"Andy." He sighed, the use of her first name caught her off guard. "I saw Sam walking out of the women's locker room Wednesday. Wearing nothing but a towel. And I know you were in there too."

"Sir..?" Was all Andy could say, her face turning scarlet for the second time that day. How she hated blushing.

Best looked her straight in the eye. Telling her what he had told Sam. "McNally, there is only so much I can do to keep you out of shot, but I will. Sam is my friend. You are one of the best we have here and to be honest the partnership between Sam and you? That's quite unique. So I'm going to pretend I did not see Sam walk out of that locker room, wearing nothing but a towel. But, DON'T embarrass me. When you are on the job, keep it professional."

"Yes sir."

"Go to your partner, and keep the streets safe!"

With that the talk was done. Andy fled out of the Barn, ignoring the stares she was getting. She breathed a sigh of relief when reaching the sally port, walking out to meet Sam at the squad car. He was leaning on the hood, holding out a cup of coffee for her. She grabbed the cup and gave him a small smile. Both got into the car.

They had been driving for little over half an hour and Andy's silence was worrying Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…"

"Don't say you're fine Andy. You are not. You really need to drop that angle as you should know I see right through that."

"Right, yeah…" Him using her first name startled her, she was so used to him calling her McNally. "Best knows Sam. He saw you coming out of that locker room. He just gave me a lecture…"

"Yeah, I know. It's probably the same lecture he gave me."

"Sam, I don't want to be assigned another partner."

He grabbed her hand over the centre console, looking her straight in the eye. "Than let's not give him reason to."

The rest off the morning went by quite uneventful. They had the odd disturbance call, wrote a few speeding tickets and had lunch at a little Italian deli that served great pastas. The afternoon brought along even more boredom and finally the past days events caught up with Andy. She fell asleep.

Sam had noticed her nodding off and decided to let her sleep a little. Picking his route carefully to avoid other squad cars and busy neighbourhoods. Every few seconds he would throw a glance at her mesmerised by her appearance. At least this gave him the chance to pick the radio station and the music. Something Andy would usually tend to.

As Sam slowly drove through the city, he let his mind wander off to the time he learned he was going to be Andy McNally's training officer. He had ranted off to Boyko, telling him he didn't want to be a T.O. and especially not the T.O. to the rookie that had arrested him on her first day.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

"Swarek, listen. McNally is a special case, she is a second-generation cop, and from what her results at the academy tell us she is going to be great. She reminds me of you in a way. Her only issue is her self-esteem, and I believe that you are the one who can get her in to shape there. Be easy on her! She will feel very guilty for arresting you yesterday, although we all know it was Barber who actually burned her."

The realisation that it was Jerry and not the rookie that had blown his cover had come to him earlier. He just didn't want to blame one of his best friends. Taking it out on the rookie he didn't know was much easier. But Boyko confirming it made him realise it wasn't her fault. He let out a sigh; "So I take it she is Tommy's daughter? It explains why she is so eager. Probably wants to clear the name."

"Swarek, just do it, please."

"All right, but I'll be gone when Guns 'n Gangs come knocking on my door."

"As long as you have trained her well by then. Now go get ready for parade."

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

So many things had happened and changed since that day. There have been days that he wished he could just get rid of her, but the past weeks they had been rare. Yes, she had made mistakes, she had blundered _- Saving me from a dog instead of chasing a suspect –_ and they had had their fight. She had really grown, her self-esteem still a bit low at times, but she hardly ever showed it anymore. Andy always had his back, no matter what. But most important the promising rookie had turned into an awesome cop.

The days that he just loved having her around where outnumbering the bad days by far. The experience of first being attracted and then falling in love with a woman the way he had fallen in love with her was new to him. As his feelings for her became more and more intense he realised that he would stick around. To make sure she was safe, hoping maybe one day she would be his. _I can't believe we are at that point now._

Shift was nearly ending so he carefully tried to wake Andy up. She shot up, looking a bit bewildered. "Why'd you let me sleep Sam?"

"Andy, it's okay. Nothing happened, I would have woken you when necessary."

"What if somebody had seen us Sam? I would be in trouble and so would you."

"I made sure no one saw us. Come on, let it go and wake up properly. We're near the Barn. Shift is almost over."

She flipped open the visor, taking a look in the mirror figuring out a way to get rid of the puffy sleep eyes she had. Taking out her water bottle and a tissue, see tried to soothe her eyelids whit the cool cloth. Looking to her left she saw Sam staring at her. She gave him the biggest smile she could manage.

"You look great either way McNally." He said softly, making her blush.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, how was your first day back riding with Swarek?" Traci had been waiting for Andy in the locker room after shift and was basically ambushing her.<p>

"It was good, normal actually. Like before. But Trace, you need to not tell anybody. We don't want to flaunt it just yet and I don't want to get in trouble with Best. He might split up our partnership."

Traci nodded at what Andy said and walked out of the locker room. "Okay, I'll see you at the Penny."

Andy felt sorry cutting her best friend of like that, but she didn't want to risk anyone finding out just yet. A couple of days ago she was engaged to Luke, people might start to talk. But most of all, she was scared that she would not be partnered with Sam anymore when word spread. She loved her job, she loved all her colleagues, but nothing felt more safe than knowing Sam was there to watch her back. She knew she'd never establish something like that with another colleague.

She changed into her street wear, grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. As she expected Sam was waiting for her outside. While on patrol they had agreed to a strict 'No Locker Room Visits' policy for the two of them. He guided her out of the station, his hand, as usual, on the small of her back. Oh, how she loved the feel off that.

Sam parked his truck in the first free parking space he saw after exiting the division's parking lot. Killing the engine he turned himself towards Andy, pulling her in to him. One look in to her eyes was all he needed to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He cupped her face with one hand, loosening her hair with his other hand. She slid her hands through his hair, pulling him in. His touch made her shiver, their breathing turning into panting. Their kisses were wet and passionate, their were hands everywhere.

"Let's go home McNally." His voice was hoarse and filled with lust.

"I promised the others to stop by the Penny Sam." Her voice was filled with regret. She didn't want to go to the Penny, but she owed it to her friends.

"One drink, make it quick! They will expect me to drive you home anyway."

"Riiiiiight, home… And that is where? I've been staying at Traci's, cause I don't have a home anymore. Remember?"

"Can't you tell Traci you'll be staying at your dad's place? Tell her you'll pick up your stuff tomorrow. You can stay at my place as long as you want."

"Sam, I don't know if that is such a great idea."

"You can stay in the spare room if you want. But you do need a roof over your head you know."

"You are right, I don't really have another option. Don't I?"

"Nope, you don't. I'd love have you around."

"Okay." She smiled. "Let's go!"

"Hey, that's my line." Sam replied, dimples in position.

Their stay at the Penny was short. Both of them were in a rush to get to Sam's house. They barely got there without touching each other, which they only did for the sake of road safety. Sam parked the truck in the driveway and got out quickly, beating Andy to the door to have it open before she reached it. The minute they entered the house all restraints and inhibitions were gone.

With the first touch of their lips, clothes started coming off. Determined to get to the bedroom this time round Sam carried Andy up the stairs. It was different this time, tender love making instead of hungry sex. He laid her down on the bed, carefully taking of her jeans. He gasped at the sight of his rookie lying there, in her underwear, on his bed. It wasn't anything fancy, but she was beautiful never the less.

"Sam…" She whispered.

He hovered over her, slowly dipping down his head gently rubbing her nose before capturing her lips. The kiss was long, lingering and full of passion. Sam broke away from her, flipping her over. Andy was face down enjoying every touch as Sam was touching her. Caressing her back, kissing her shoulders, just loving her. He started massaging her back, working his way down making sure not to skip a spot. Ridding her of her underwear on his way. When he reached her feet he flipped her over again. Paying the same attention to her front, skilfully skipping al her sensitive areas.

His touches burned up Andy's skin, making it hard to breath steadily. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. _God, how I love this man._ The thought shocked her.

When he reached her neck he carefully bit her pulse point, sucking and licking to cool the bite. Their lips met again, allowing tongues to play. Andy started tugging on Sam's jeans, wanting him to take them off. She felt an urgent need to just feel his naked body on her.

Sam got up to undress himself, enjoying the sight in front of him. Andy's whole body language was telling him she was incredibly turned on. This turned him on, earning him an appreciative groan when he took his boxers off. He got back in to bed, once again hovering over Andy. She manoeuvred them into a sitting position, her straddling his lap, pulling him to her. He cupped her breast, memorising their shape, form and weight. He wanted to memorise every part of her, how it felt, how it looked, how it tasted. He carefully took her left breast into his mouth, sucking at her nipple. He felt it harden and paid the same attention to her right breast.

He felt Andy's hand sliding down his torso, looking to pay some attention to his erection. The touch made him hiss, encouraging her to go on. She started moving her hand up and down rhythmically, paying attention to his reaction to find out what he liked. Andy saw him enjoying every minute of it. Being so focussed on spoiling Sam she all of a sudden shuddered when she felt his finger slipping between her folds. He had his mouth on her again, kissing her hungrily. His touches making her go numb, stunning her, not being able to move. At all. He removed her hand and slowly guided himself into her. Andy was still on top, both sitting up on the bed. She started riding him in a slow pace, when he pushed her back. Sam was on top of her again and in control.

It was slow and sensual, nothing like the first time but they enjoyed it even more. It felt like the two of them were becoming one. Sharing the most intimate thing there is to share; their bodies. They were making love. Like the kisses they'd shared earlier today, it held a promise. "You are The One." They came together, whispering each other's names, their eyes meeting to see the flames of love and lust.

When their breathing evened out again Andy curled in to Sam. "That was the best sex I've ever had." She looked at him adding: "I've never felt so loved."

All she got as answer where his dimples and a kiss. She curled up against him, burying her nose in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in, holding her tight. He carefully nuzzled her hair, his lips softly touching her forehead. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.


	7. Moving on

**A/N;** Right, so with NaNoWriMo done, I have finally got time for this FanFic again. Yeah! I got this chapter down pretty fast, but just kept rewriting it. Hope it's likeable and okay now.

I got my inspiration for this chapter from an 'expedition' I made with The Man last week.

My thanks go out to all you who reviewed, favourite-ed and subscribed to this story and actually stuck with me through the wait.

A special thanks to Margie311 for getting me through NaNoWriMo and Nathy3 for kickstarting me on this one. It was hard to leave one story and continue on this one. Thanks ladies!

_Once again Italics are thoughts._

**Disclaimer;**If I were very rich, the rights to RB would be the first thing I'd buy! Neither do I own Ikea, although I own quite a bit of Ikea furniture.

* * *

><p>Andy smiled as she walked in to the apartment she had started to call home over the last few weeks. She kicked of her shoes, threw her coat over a chair and put the keys on the kitchen counter. Opening the fridge, she took out a beer before hopping on to the kitchen counter.<p>

She let out a little giggle when she saw the pink, flowered wall on the other side of the room. Traci had helped her put up the wallpaper. Fuchsia, with a very colourful flower pattern. When she had showed it to Sam he had grunted, obviously finding it to pink. She had put it up anyway. After all it was her house.

Andy had stayed at Sam's for two weeks and although she enjoyed it, the need to rebuild her own life was growing. Sam had not wanted her to move out, but understood why she wanted to. She had rushed everything in her relationship with Luke and they both knew how that had turned out. Although they both knew this was a whole different story.

* * *

><p>Sam had insisted on her finding something in his neighbourhood and had helped her with her search. She had found a nice one-bed apartment a couple of blocks down from Sam's house. They both liked the apartment the minute they stepped inside it was light and spacious. The biggest bonus being that it had just been completely refurbished. It did look a bit sterile though, so the first thing Andy had asked was if she was allowed to decorate the walls.<p>

Andy had started making a list as soon as they got back to Sam's house. When she had moved in with Luke she had given most of her furniture to charity. Sam had laughed at her careful planning, but when he realised he was her victim to accompany her on the Ikea trip he stopped laughing. Ikea. Sooooo…

The next couple of days Andy had carried the catalogue everywhere she went, even taking it with her in the squad car claiming she needed the preparation.

"Andy, how hard can it be? Are you really going to buy everything at once?"

"Saham… I need a bed, I NEED a sofa and I need something to put my TV on. And I want to take a look at a table and chairs. I can't be eating on the sofa all the time. Although I do have the breakfast bar in the kitchen. But what if I have people over for dinner? So yah, I need a table and chairs."

Sam sighed at her yapping. She started leaving through the catalogue again, when she came to the mattress section.

"Hey, you do get to help me pick a mattress," she said, smiling at him suggestively.

"I'd rather help you test it," Sam answered, waggling his eyebrows.

Andy smacked him with the catalogue.

"Is that an indecent proposal Officer Swarek? On the job?"

"Hey, you started it."

"Well, I have to buy it before we can test it and you are the one to accompany me on my Ikea excursion."

"Sounds like fun, I think we'll have a blast," Sam was smiling his sarcastic smile.

"It's a test Sam. They say a trip to Ikea is the ultimate test for a relationship."

"McNally, I can handle working with you every day, I can handle a trip to a furniture warehouse."

Of only he had known.

* * *

><p>Sam had never been to Ikea before. Their first day off was a Saturday and Saturdays and Ikea don't go well together. To Sam it felt like he was let lose in a jungle. He couldn't believe that there were paths marked with arrows to follow on the ground, interactive plans to know in which section you were and so many info points with clerks ready to jump and sell you something. There where kids, fighting couples, people who did not pay any attention to their surroundings and then there was frantic Andy.<p>

The aim had been to go in, figure out where to get everything and grab it from the warehouse. AND LEAVE. After just ten minutes it became clear to Sam why Andy had jokingly called it a test of their relationship. This 'Frantic Andy' was not something he was enjoying very much, although it had something endearing too. Her constant yapping had turned into a continuous debate with herself over sizes, colours and amounts. Every once in a while she would throw Sam a questioning look, huffing the minute he shared his thoughts.

The whole routine repeated itself with every piece and after a while Sam got bored. Very bored. And annoyed. Very annoyed. Not all blame could be put on Andy. Mostly it was how other customers behaved. They were strolling through the store in such a low pace, blocking the way through. It really bothered Sam. Finally, after more than an hour they were ready for the most important part of this trip. The bedroom section.

He must admit that this was fun, playing around trying to find the one she thought was most comfortable. For the first time since they had started this shopping spree Andy actually let Sam have a say in something.

"You think this mattress will be sufficient?"

"Sufficient for what McNally?" Sam asked as he suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

"Saham…" She said, swatting his arm as he moved in for a kiss. "We are in a family friendly store. Behave!"

"Sufficient for what McNally? Enlighten me."

"To sleep on. Can't have you sleeping on a crappy bed. I need a fit man."

"Oh yes McNally, this mattress is sufficient. Can't wait to christen it with you." Sam retorted, putting his dimples to work.

Andy slipped from his grip and stood up, her cheeks turning that beautiful shade of scarlet he loved so much. She wrote down the name and size of the mattress and walked of. They had to pass through the children's department to continue their excursion. He noticed how she was scanning through the displayed furniture and toys while a smile was forming on her face. It was subtle, hardly noticeable. But he did. _So that's not a definite no no than. Kids might be in her future plans. Okay, hold your horses Sam. You have only just started this thing. Not even defined it yet._

Andy double checked the list she had made. She had written down the locations in the warehouse for every article she needed. All was left to do was…

"So, we done?"

"Yup, got everything on the list."

"So we are almost done."

"Almost Sam, just one more thing."

"What now McNally?"

It was the accessories department. Just when he thought he had seen it all.

* * *

><p>The day she had signed the lease, was the day Sam helped her move her stuff in to her new house. Both had taken a personal day off work, which Best had reluctantly granted. They got it done within a couple of hours. Most of her stuff was in storage and she had been over to Luke's house together with Traci a couple of days earlier to pack up the few belongings she still had at his place.<p>

They spend the evening putting together most of the furniture. Sam's patience had been thoroughly tested when Andy had wanted to do everything by herself. After she had spent over an hour on the first bookcase, Andy finally accepted Sam's help. They were done within two hours. When they finally had the bed up, they were both too tired to christen the mattress.

The past weeks they had fallen in to an easy pattern of spending time with each other, alternating between their houses. Sam would never hide the fact that he wouldn't mind for them to live in the same house, but understood the fact that she needed to rebuild her own life. Strengthening the bond with her friends again. While Andy had been with Luke, she had spent way too much time waiting for him. Staying at home, waiting for him instead of going to the Penny with her friends.

Sam would drive past Andy's before each shift, giving her a ride to the Barn and dropping her back home on the days they didn't spend together. She had told him she could walk or take the bus and he had told her it was a small detour he didn't mind taking if it meant he would get her safely to and from work. So that is how it happened.

Andy smiled as she sat there remembering the pas weeks. She liked the caring side of Sam; it never seemed to suffocate her like it had in other relationships. _He makes me feel safe. He lets me live my life the way I want to._ She quickly jumped of the counter when she heard a key in the lock. She wasn't expecting Sam, as he had still been stuck questioning a suspect when she left the Barn and Traci had driven her home.

"McNally? You home?" he called out as he entered the living room.

Andy walked up to him and flung her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her up in to a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you today officer Swarek," she whispered into his ear after breaking away from the kiss.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that my favourite Rookie got home safely. She does have a tendency to get into trouble you know," he mumbled into her neck, while slowly tracing his fingers over her shoulder sending a shudder up her spine.

Andy already loved the surprise visit. Holding on to Sam after a long day at work was just what she needed. The day hadn't been particularly eventful, but it had been tiring and riding with Gail was always a challenge. Sam had been asked by the detectives to help on an investigation, interviewing suspects and witnesses. Something about a case he had worked on a couple of years ago.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Sam had picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her up to the bedroom mumbling something about christening the mattress. Again. She started to kiss Sam's neck throwing in a couple of love bites, running her hands through his thick, dark hair. Taking in a deep breath she could smell he hadn't showered after shift, she loved his natural body scent.

Sam sat down on the bed, Andy's legs still wrapped around him so she was sitting in his lap. He ran his hands over her back, riding up her shirt and pulling it over her head. She leaned in to the touch, throwing her head back, allowing Sam to kiss her neck. He was rougher on her than he usually was, not that she minded, but it did surprise her. His hands moved to her back again, releasing the clasp of her bra.

He flipped her onto the bed in one fluent movement, hovering over her. His mouth dropped to suck her nipples, while his hands wandered down to rid her of her jeans and boy shorts. He ran a hand back up her legs, sliding them between her thighs. _God, she is wet for me already._ He got up from the bed and quickly undressed himself, his erection bouncing up after being released from his boxers. He wanted nothing more than to enter her. Slow was not on his mind after today.

Still standing at the side of the bed, he pulled Andy towards him, lifting her by the hips. Looking at each other they saw nothing but pure lust in their eyes. Without any warning he entered her. Hard. She let out a soft cry, once again surprised by his roughness. He glanced at her, worry in his eyes. "Sam, it's okay," she whispered hoarsely. That was all he needed to hear. He picked up speed and power.

It was fast and furious and for the first time since they had been together Sam climaxed before she did. He dropped down on the bed, lying on top of her, panting heavily. His lips started the search for hers and they kissed. Even the kiss was rough. Andy broke the kiss. Something was bothering him.

"Sam, you okay?"

"I am now McNally."

That's when Andy saw it in his eyes. He had been scared. He had just needed to feel her, make sure she was alive and kicking. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt him moving down her body. She gasped as she felt his tongue touching her clit enjoying the touches of both his fingers and tongue, she thread her fingers even tighter in his hair.

Sam loved it when she enjoyed his touches; he was on a mission to make up for the fact that he had lost control. For the fact that he had been so rough with her, although she didn't seem to mind. For the fact that he had come before she did. When all of a sudden he realised she tasted different, saltier.

"Fuck McNally, we forgot a condom."


	8. Back in the locker room

**A/N; **Okay, so Rural Italian Life is screwing me over and over, with the lack off proper Internet. It's all very fickle here! So I have made a couple of attempts to post this chapter. I have decided to keep all of the author's notes in. Most of all for personal reasons, it's nice to see the (rocky) road this story had.

**A/N 1; **I am currently stuck, in a storm, on a remote hill in Italy. Ah yes, to you that clarifies nothing. For me it's a reminder of the fact that the kids and I are visiting my mother. Which in a way is a good thing. The whole family went through sickbay and as a mom and dedicated significant other I have been nursing instead of writing.

Anyway, with the weather situation, some help from my BFF the DVD-player and the 24/7 available babysitter (Nonna) I am finally getting some writing done. Finished up my Christmas story - For Unightfog's McSwarek Advent calendar - first and have been editing and rewriting this for ages. Because the Internet is a little fickle here, I haven't had it Beta'ed so my sincerest apologies for any left over errors.

Thanks again for the raving reviews you gave me for the previous chapter, the fickle Internet is disallowing me to answer each one separately.

**A/N 2;** Right, so the storm is over and I am still not done adding, writing and editing. This chapter is long, much longer than my previous chapters but I just could not find a way to chop it up or cut it short. It just all belongs together, and my fingers kept going their own way whenever I was working on it.

**A/N 3; **Wow… SNOW… Honestly, what a way to keep the kids busy. They are currently defrosting in the bathtub, so as long that they don't splash water all over my MacBook; I have another timeslot to finish up editing this chapter. Ready to post after this! (NO MORE EDITING FOR ME!)

Once again; let me know what you think.

_A little reminder; Italics are thoughts!_

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Rookie Blue. *sobbs*

* * *

><p>Andy heard a knock on the door, but decided to neglect it. She was in the women's locker room at work and had locked herself into a toilet. Not really knowing how she felt, or even what she felt. As tears where streaming down her face, she was staring at the offending object that was currently making her… Well, emotionally incontinent.<p>

Sam carefully pushed the door to the locker room slightly ajar. "McNally? You in there?" He got even more worried when she didn't answer. She had told him she would be back in ten minutes. Half an hour ago. He quickly looked around the barn. When he was certain that no one would notice him, he slipped into the women's locker room. It didn't take long for him to locate Andy as he heard her sniffing from one of the toilets.

He took in a deep breath. Over the last three weeks he had gotten used to Andy's emotions flying all over the place and he new what to do.

"Andy, open the door..." No reaction. At all. "Come on Andy, let me in. Talk to me." Sam couldn't help but feel he'd been in this position before. His mind wandered off to the past couple of weeks. They had been quite eventful.

* * *

><p>"Andy, come on… Let me in! You can't just not talk to me anymore."<p>

"So now it's Andy all of a sudden? Go away Sam, I don't want you here. Go home."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, considering what to do. He did not just want to leave Andy to deal with this alone. This day had just gone from bad to worse. How could he have let this happen? When they had started their 'thing' Andy had made it very clear to him that she was not using the pill or any other contraception and that she was not planning to start using them as the hormones gave her headaches, permanent mood swings and stomach aches. Basically they caused her total misery.

Andy had also made it very clear that, even though she trusted him to be clean from any STD's, it was his responsibility to provide condoms or make sure he was out before he, well… Because; "I can't feel when you are going to come." He had promised her that he would make sure that there would not be any risk of getting her pregnant. It wasn't that she did not want kids. She just did not want them yet. And to be honest, neither did he. Not this soon in the relationship.

Today he had betrayed her trust, broken the promise. He had gotten himself so wrapped up in the case he had been working on that he had let his primal instincts take over. His self-absorbed need to be with her, in her, to help him feel better. He had screwed up royally.

Andy had gone in to full panic mode when he had told her those infamous words, throwing him of her and jumped of the bed. She had locked herself in the bathroom. She had been in there for the past hour, crying and yelling at him. By now he was desperate to get her out and talk to him. _Maybe I should get dressed first._

After Sam had gotten dressed he attempted to get Andy out of the bathroom, unsuccessfully. Hearing that she was still crying, his heart broke a little. He had never wanted to hurt her. Not like this. That was when he realised he was in a copper's house. And most coppers have a set of lock picks stashed somewhere in their house. He started by searching her duffel, without success. Apparently she kept her lock picks in her utility belt at the barn, just like he had taught her.

Sam went to her kitchen and started opening all the drawers. It wasn't till he opened the last drawer he found what he was looking for. He took out the lock picks as his eyes fell on a little calendar on which Andy had made all sorts of marks. He knew he should not even give the calendar a second glance, but his curiosity won. Scanning over the calendar he realised that Andy had been keeping track of her cycles, when she had her period, when she would be fertile and she had even noted down when they had been intimate.

"Wow…" Sam realised that this was her way of making sure things would be safe and he recognised her fertile periods as the moments she would just want to cuddle up, be cosy but not have sex with him. Except for today. All of a sudden her reaction made more than sense to him. He put the calendar back in the drawer, grabbed the lock picks and ran back to the bathroom.

"McNally? Andy? Please open up."

When he was answered by just a sob he picked the lock and opened the door. In a corner Andy was sitting on the floor, still naked, knees hugged to her chest shivering and clearly very cold. Her cheeks were wet from tears, her eyes bloodshot, her nose was running and her hair a mess. Sam took her robe from the hook on the door and kneeled down next to her, wrapping the robe around her. He kissed her on the forehead, not wanting to intrude by kissing her lips even though he wanted nothing more.

"Come here McNally," he whispered softly as he helped her get up, pulling her in for a hug. She punched her fists against his chest as she started to cry again. Sam picked her up and carried her back to the bed. After he had tucked her in, he climbed in next to her, spooning her, wrapping his arms around her to get her warmed up.

He pressed his face in her hair and started to whisper softly. "McNally, I am **so** sorry. I shouldn't have let myself go like that. It will be fine, everything will be fine."

Sam felt Andy's body tremble just before she spoke. "No Sam, it won't be okay. We won't be okay. This was the worst day for this to happen."

"I know."

"You know? Why? How?" Andy turned around so she was now facing him and looked at her questioningly.

"I found the calendar when I was looking for the lock picks," he admitted as a flash of guilt fell over his face.

"Oh."

"I wasn't snooping Andy, but when I found the calendar I just had to figure out what it was. It didn't take me long to realise that my timing was a bit off."

"That is one way to put it," a small smile creeping upon her face. "But Sam, what if… You know…"

"Don't worry until we know for sure."

"But what if I am?"

"**Then** worry."

"You know what? I have a feeling I've heard these words before."

"They are very wise words you know? Look McNally, what happened today shouldn't have. I betrayed your trust and I broke my promise. I let my own state of mind get in the way of us. I was distracted by the case and I just needed to feel you. I did not think. But whatever happens next, you must know that I will be there for you. Always. I know we haven't talked about what we have here, what we are. But I have been waiting a long time for you and I'm sure as hell not going to let what happened today come between us."

Looking up at Sam, Andy gave him a small smile. "I know Sam, I know. I'm just very scared. What if I'm pregnant? How can I ever be a good mother? I never had an example." She buried her head in his chest again, taking in his scent, realising that this was the most comforting place for her to be. His presence calmed her, like nothing else could. "I want you to be there for me Sam. Always."

"Good," Sam said as he lowered his face and kissed the top of her head, his hands running through her hair and over her back. They fell asleep, entangled with each other.

The next morning when they woke up Andy had demanded Sam to tell her about the case, to explain to her why he had been so worked up the evening before.

"I don't want to talk about it McNally. I can't. As soon as I can, I will."

"Sam, I need you to tell me. I am worried. I need you to share. It's the least you can do after yesterday."

Reluctantly he had told her about the serial killer who, after years of silence, had struck again. The detectives had recognised her signature way off killing immediately. Sam had been asked to assist them, because he had been the one to get some breaks in the case a couple of years ago. It was due to his observations it was discovered the killer wasn't a man, but a woman.

They had nearly been able to arrest her four years ago, but one of the detectives had made a mistake overlooking a formality, the arrest could not be made and they had lost track of her. The case had taken its toll on all the staff working it. The suspect was profiled to be an emotionally disturbed person, having had a very rough childhood.

Her story had reminded Sam of Andy's story. Abandoned by her mother, alcoholic father, abuse (luckily Andy hadn't experienced any of that). The suspect would target women and men her age that were indeed successful after a stressful childhood. The task force still hadn't figured out how she had access to social services' and child services' information, but that was how she got her victims names.

After all these years she had struck again two days ago. Slaughtered a young woman, Andy's age. The whole case had made him realise how well Andy had done for herself, but how damaged she also must be. Realising that her running away, her fear of showing what she really wanted, her fear for getting hurt were all formed back then.

When they had rounded up for the day he had wanted nothing more than to go and see her. To make sure she was okay, alive. Wanting to let her know how proud he was of her. Needing to feel her, needing to show her how much he needed her. Showing her how much loved her. Instead his greed for her had damaged her faith in him.

Andy had held him tight, very tight and kept telling him it was okay. That he shouldn't worry about it. That they would be fine. And something that had never happened to him before occurred. He had cried with her, he showed his tears to someone other than himself. When she cried, he cried too. The stress of the situation taking toll on the both of them.

They had made a promise. What ever would happen, they would be there for each other. If she had the urge to run, he would stop her. If he needed to vent, she would listen. If they'd fight, they would make up. Together they would get through anything. No matter what, they would always have each other's back. On and off the job. The promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Andy had gotten her first panic attack. When she got up that morning she had felt a little queasy, making a run for the toilet bowl the minute she got up. Sam followed her in, holding her hair back as soon as she started to vomit. Gently rubbing her back in a soothing effort. He was worried, but glad that since 'The Incident' they had decided to spend more time together. Waiting…<p>

When Andy was done, she got up and stared at herself in the mirror, looking at her self from different angles.

"Do I look different to you?" she asked him, patting her abdomen. A hint of worry portrayed in her eyes.

"Nope, you look just like yourself."

"But don't you think I look swollen?" she was again patting her abdomen. "Or do my boobs look bigger to you?"

He shook his head.

"Come on Sam, nothing changed? So why am I throwing up? I must be pregnant right?" She started to sound a bit panicked.

"Andy, calm down. It might just be a stomach bug."

"No Sam, I am pregnant. I'm sure. Come on, even you know it. Stop trying to calm me. Here, I'm even going into a hormone-induced frenzy. Those friggin' hormonsters!" Andy was now yelling, tears streaming down her face.

He wanted to yell back at her, but decided against it. Instead he pulled her flush against him and held her. Very tight. He knew from his sister's pregnancies that it was a bit early to have any obvious sings just yet. He wasn't worried. After a couple of minutes Andy calmed down. He kissed her head and took her to the bedroom.

"You get dressed, I'll make you breakfast," he told her as he started grabbing clothes for both of them to wear. He quickly pulled on a thermal, a shirt and his jeans before he went to the kitchen. Leaving a slightly confused Andy behind. _I can't believe this uncertainty is going to last almost two more weeks…_ She thought, as she got dressed.

During breakfast they had a discussion about Andy going to work. Sam wanted her to stay home and she wanted to go in today. Telling him she was doing fine and didn't feel nauseous anymore, that she fully capable of doing her job today.

"McNally, I'll be the one riding with you today and you better not vomit in my squad car," he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

The drive to the division was interrupted by another wave of nausea; Sam was barely able to pull over in time. Andy vomited the minute he opened the door for her, jumping aside to avoid being hit. After she had done he gave her some water to rinse her mouth before kissing her forehead.

"Right, that's it. We are going in and then I am taking you home after parade. You are not working today." The look in his eyes was telling her protest was futile, so Andy just nodded and accepted.

Sam went straight to the locker room to change and Andy went to see Best to tell him she had to take a sick day.

"Okay McNally, get well soon. You're the fifth to call in sick today. This stomach bug is going around fast."

"Stomach bug? Really… Thank you sir! I hope to be back on shift again tomorrow."

"McNally?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Swarek driving you home?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

It had been a stomach bug, the next day Sam had to stay home as he spent most of the night above the toilet. In between waves of vomiting he managed to tell Andy; "I told you not to worry."

* * *

><p>"Sam, we really need to talk about this you know. The wait, the uncertainty. It's killing me," Andy said as she poked Sam's ribs.<p>

"And you believe **now** to be a good time to have that talk? It's 3 AM. We have to get up in three hours to go to work. We can't both be falling asleep in the squad car you know."

"But Saham…" Andy whined. "I can't sleep. What if I am pregnant? What do we do?"

"You carry the baby, you deliver the baby, then we take care of said baby and raise it to be a great kid. I'll be there for you all the way through," Sam said as he rolled over to nestle himself against Andy huffing slightly as he would much rather be asleep at this ungodly hour.

"Luke wouldn't."

Soooo, he was wide awake now. All of a sudden this conversation turned into something he wasn't prepared for.

"He told me that if I'd ever get pregnant he would not want the child because he did not want to ruin his career over it. I nearly started taking the pill again for him, despite it making me ill. That's when my doctor suggested I'd start the calendar. So I could track my cycle and know when to stay away from sex."

"Well, I'm not Luke. I'm Sam."

"Yes you are… So, if I am… you know… pregnant, we'll be in it together? You will stick with hormonal me and all?"

"Yes Andy, I will. I think I can handle all that," he pulled her into him as he started to run his hands over her legs in an effort to soothe her. "Can we go back to sleep McNally? Now that we've handled this topic."

"They say insomnia can be caused by pregnancy hormones Sam, did you know that?"

"McNally, stop reading on the Internet. Go. To. Sleep."

"Okay Sam," she said, while stifling a yawn.

Sam felt Andy go limp in his arms almost immediately after that. As soon as her breath evened out he closed his eyes. _One more week of frantic Andy…_ was all he thought before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Stop. The. Car! I need to pee… NOW!"<p>

"Again McNally? You got a bladder infection or something?"

"Yes Sam, again."

Andy jumped out of the squad car before it was standing completely still, running into the diner. There was a line at the ladies room. _Just my luck,_ Andy thought as she hopped from one foot to the other.

"Officer, are you in a rush?" an old lady asked her.

"Yes, sort of. Yes, I believe so," Andy managed to squeak. The more she thought about it, the more she needed to go. Which made her hop more, which made her think about it more, which made her need even greater. Et voila, full circle.

It felt like a great relieve when she had finally been able to empty her bladder. As she was washing her hands, she noticed two pregnant women talking about the perks of pregnancy.

"Remember how those first months all you had to do was go to the bathroom?"

Andy couldn't help it but groan as she ran back to the waiting squad car. Of course, the minute she got in the car Sam noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong McNally?"

"Nothing Sam, I'm fine."

"Right, sure. What's up? If you say you're fine, something is wrong."

Andy fidgeted with some invisible lint on her pants, looking down towards her lap as she tried to avoid Sam's stare. It was clear he was not going to drive before she'd told him what was going on.

"Okay, fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "There were two pregnant women talking about how all they had to do was pee the first couple of months of their pregnancy. So yah, as you have noticed I have been visiting the ladies room quite a lot lately…"

"McNally, stop driving yourself, and me for that matter, crazy. We will find out sooner or later, but lets just not worry yet. Keep focussed on the job," Sam said as he put his hand on her thigh in an attempt to comfort her.

Andy swatted his hand away, not liking the feel of the touch. _Didn't I read something about not wanting to be touched too?_

* * *

><p>A faint crying woke Sam; his first instinct was to tug Andy against him in an attempt so soothe her, but her side of the bed was cold and empty. He squinted at the alarm clock. <em>2.30 AM, darn another nocturnal breakdown<em> he thought as he hoisted himself out of bed.

It didn't take long for Sam to find her, as she had left every light she passed burning. He found Andy in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop, a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she was still sobbing.

He took both the ice cream and spoon out of her hands and pulled her in. Cuddling her, running his hands through her hair.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm here."

He felt her go limp in his arms, inhaling deeply swallowing the sobs that were still escaping her mouth. With one hand he opened the drawer and checked her calendar. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that they would know for sure. Or so they both hoped.

In a way both of them had gotten used to the idea of Andy being pregnant. Although Sam had kept telling her that she had nothing to worry about, he was worried he just didn't show it to Andy. He had wanted to be there for her and he had been.

If Sam were really honest with himself, he would not mind if she were. Pregnant. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Andy. But he also realised that maybe she wasn't completely ready to become a mother just yet. Although he knew for sure she would be great.

"I know Sam, you're always there for me. I guess I'm not really good at dealing with this," she pointed at the calendar. Tomorrow Sam, tomorrow."

That had been four days ago. The last couple of days Andy had been in and out of the washroom, looking for any telltale signs. But none came. That morning while on shift they had driven to a pharmacy and Andy had bought a pregnancy test. They went back to the barn for lunch so that Andy could take the test.

"McNally, let me in," Sam used his TO voice, feeling the need to hold Andy, wanting to know why his girlfriend was so upset.

A blurry, tearstained face met him as Andy came out of the stall. The test in her left hand as her right hand wiped the hair out off her face. She looked up at him, sadness radiating from her eyes.

"Is it…"

"It's negative Sam. I'm not pregnant. I guess the stressing out is making me late."

"Oh…"

"I'd just already gotten used to the idea. You know, being pregnant, being a parent."

Sam couldn't help himself but pull Andy against him and kiss her. She opened her mouth to let him in. They broke apart gasping, realising where they were. Andy quickly moved backwards, opening her locker to put away the pregnancy test.

"Our time will come Andy. When we are really ready and it's not just sprung upon us."

"Yeah, our time will come," she said, smiling at the idea of a future with Sam Swarek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Make my day and review! This has been a very tough one to write as I kept being interrupted by flu, stomach flu, storm, snow storm, earthquake and any other thing that came along as noted in my A/N's above.

Hence also the reason why it took me so long to finish and post this chapter. Thanks for bearing with me, hope to get the next chapter up sooner!


	9. Apologies

I want to start by apologising to all of you who thought this was an update. But I need your help!

I am very, very stuck with this story. Have been for over a month.

Thing is, I never intended it to last this long. Never thought things out properly and now I just want to finish it so I can start another story, which I have actually thought through. But it just doesn't come to me. At. All.

So I am open to and taking suggestions. So please review or send me a PM if you have a great idea.

Just to be sure I want to add that I am not going to put in a 'just sex' chapter, it needs to have some sort of a story line to end this story properly. Thus fore I will not allow anonymous reviews for this chapter.

Thank you!

And I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

*So Written


	10. Wrapping it up

**A/N;** Wow… It feels like I only updated this story yesterday, but hey we had Christmas (have you read my Christmas fics yet?) and NYE (read the NYE fic yet?) and Christmas break for TD2 and Tweedle Dee's birthday and… Oooooh my! Busy, busy, busy! Oh yes, then came illness and work. Don't get me started on that! Who ever told me being your own boss is fun… *kil&attack*

And when I thought all was well, I threw out my back, making it impossible to sit. Have you ever tried typing while lying flat?

Anyway, it all resulted in a huge delay and writers block. I swear, I have delivered two kids and delivery was less painful and stressful than finishing this story.

So yeah, time caught up with me and left you waiting for an update way too long. I must be honest with you… This story is coming to an end; I can't come up with a proper plot. At all. I never intended to drag this out as far as I have. I have many ideas though, but none that I can implement into this story.

So this is the last chapter and we are taking little leaps in time. It's the least I owe you all for sticking with me through this. I hope it lives up to your expectations and PLEASE stick with me for other stories. I have some nice ideas; just trying to line them out and get them written before I start publishing again.

I have to give huge shout-out to Deedee920 for pulling me through this, I would not have been able to do it without her help and encouragements.

I could not help myself but pay a little homage to my children, TD2, and my *father*. Hence the names in this story, just read and you'll find out soon enough what I am talking about.

_This story is mostly written as a flashback, hence the italics._

**WARNING;** This chapter contains sex scenes and a delivery scene, which to some might be graphic, although I tried to keep it as clean as I could. Just be warned and don't burn me about it later.

**Disclaimer;** Still don't own Rookie Blue…

**Disclaimer #2; **Neither am I a medical expert and I can only speak/write from my own experiences in a GMT+1 hospital. I have no idea how things work in Canada and that's why I have kept my descriptions as vague as possible.

* * *

><p>A soft, familiar, sound woke Andy from her dream. She turned over and watched her husband snoring softly. Extending her finger and softly poking him in the ribs she waited until he opened his eyes.<p>

"Sam? Can you…"

"Yeah, sure. Just a sec…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam?" Andy carefully whispered as she walked into the bedroom. She heard his soft snoring when she approached the bed and decided to let him sleep. They had both worked the night shift, but she got stuck with a pile of paperwork before she could go home.<em>

_She was not surprised to find Sam in her bed. The pregnancy scare had changed their relationship and although they both still had their own lives; they were spending more and more time together. Sam would mostly sleep at her place during rotation, as it was closer to the barn. Their days off were mostly spent at his place, as it was more spacious. It was a routine developed within the next few weeks._

_They still hadn't told anybody, except for Traci, so Jerry knew and Oliver; although she was pretty sure that by now their colleagues had put two and two together. They kept coming in together, leaving together and people had been commenting on Sam's change of attitude._

_Leaning against the doorframe she took in Sam's sleeping form. Andy felt her heart skipping a few beats. God that man… Unconsciously her mind returned to those weeks of uncertainty and the week after the test. She fell even more in love with him than she already had been._

_He had been there for her, listened to her and comforted her, put up with her. Loved her. And that was the key. He loved her and showed it to her in every possible way. He loved her, just the way she is. He kept telling her that as much as she needed him to, and more. There was never a single day she would not know that he did._

_She slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had long stopped changing into her pyjamas, as she loved the feel of their skin touching. Andy slipped into the bed, nestling against Sam and as if it were a reflex, his arm slipped around her pulling her in tight._

"_I'll miss you Sam," she whispered as she threaded her fingers through his. It did not take long for Andy to fall asleep in the safety of Sam's arms._

_The next morning it was Sam's touch that woke Andy up; his hands resting on her abdomen, his mouth kissing her neck._

"_We still have a conversation to finish," he whispered in her ear._

"_Yes we do," she answered, turning to face him. "Now where did we leave the conversation?"_

_Sam ran his hands over her back before propping himself up to lean over her. He lowered his mouth to her abdomen. "I was telling you how I think your beautiful belly here will be a perfect place for our future kids to grow." His lips moved against her skin while he spoke, causing her to wriggle and giggle. _

_Andy felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach. Where a touch like this would usually arouse her, this time it made her feel on top of the world. Sam talking about their future, about kids; it rocked her world. Knowing he wanted all that with her. Because she wanted it too. With him._

* * *

><p>"<em>I was ready. I am SO ready!" Andy had blurted out while they were cooking dinner about a week after the negative test, tears rolling down her face.<em>

"_I know McNally, I know," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "But I want to do it the right way."_

"_I know Sam," Andy hiccupped. "Just don't wait too long. You never know what will happen. We have been seeing much more of Boyd than I would like to."_

"_Don't worry about Boyd," he replied showing off the dimples. "You can always chase me down an alley, tackle me and kiss me again."_

_Andy had smiled, but could not let go of the feeling she had that something big was going to happen; involving Boyd._

* * *

><p>"<em>McNally? Andy? Earth to McNally."<em>

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

_Shoving her body back into Sam's she nuzzled her face into is chest, taking in his smell. She had been right, her gut feeling was always right._

"_Andy, listen to me. I will be back. Soon. And then? You and I are going to make babies... I'm looking forward to that," he said grinning broadly. _

_He placed another kiss on her abdomen. "Maybe we can have a small practice run now?" he crawled back up, tracing his lips over her skin as he waggled his eyebrows. A pair of dark eyes full of lust met his gaze._

"_We can't Sam. Not today. I don't want to take any risks. We have no idea how long you'll be gone and I am not doing this without you. I want to. But we can't," she ended her statement in a whisper._

_Sam nodded in understanding, as he lowered his lips to hers. Cupping Andy's face with his hands, he assured her, "I'll be back. Soon. Very soon. It's just recon."_

* * *

><p><em>Sam had been right. He came back soon. About five weeks into his undercover stint Oliver, her partner since Sam had left, insisted they'd check out a tip he got from an informant. It took them to the other side of town, a side they hardly ever went to.<em>

"_You drive McNally, Izzy kept us up all night," was all he said as she had the keys flung at her. Oliver got in to the passenger side and took his phone out of his vest._

_Andy started the cruiser and drove off to the address Oliver had punched into the centre console's navigation. He was uncharacteristically quiet during the drive. Andy, being lost in her own thoughts, hardly noticed when Oliver suddenly sat up during the drive._

"_We are having breakfast. Here."_

"_But we just started shift. I just had breakfast."_

"_NOW McNally," he said, causing her to slam the breaks. "You know me, I'm always hungry," he added, smiling broadly. He threw off his seatbelt and nearly jumped out of the car._

_She could not help but nod in agreement as she followed him into the shabby looking diner. "And how do you know this place?"_

"_I don't, it's just the first place I saw. Let's order McNally," he said as he scanned the diner. _

_Andy followed his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Picking up a menu she noticed that Oliver still seemed to be a bit restless and he kept staring at his phone. Without even looking at the menu he called the waitress over to place an order._

"_So, any news on Sam's whereabouts?" he asked her._

"_I think I know as much as you do, maybe even less," she said, playing with her fork. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, trying to hide tears that were starting to form. Letting out a deep sigh, a weak smile formed on her face. "I miss him so much."_

"_I know….."_

_Something about his tone made her think he had wanted to say more. She was about to ask him when their food was served._

"_Aaah, food's here," Oliver exclaimed as he grabbed his knife and fork and started eating. He kept an eye on Andy, which in a way, made her feel a little nervous._

"_How's your food McNally?" he asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes._

"_I wouldn't know, I'm still trying to cut through this fried egg. It's impossible," she said as she gave it another try. As she picked it up with her fork and sniffed it, she noticed a small, round, metal object hidden underneath it._

_Oliver chuckled as he saw her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets from amazement, as her mouth fell open. If it were physically possible, she would have to gather it off the floor in order to close her mouth._

"_Is… Is that… Is that what I think it is?" she stammered looking up at him._

"_I wouldn't know McNally. I'm married. So if it were, I wouldn't know. I, obviously, am not the one proposing to you."_

"_But I am."_

_The low, husky voice startled her, causing her to drop her fried egg to the floor. Hitting her knee against the table as she jumped up from her chair, she flung herself around his neck. Needing to touch him, feel him to believe it was real. When realisation hit her that he was really standing there, she smashed her lips to his. It was Oliver's throat clearing that brought them back to reality._

"_You're back? Right? Done?"_

"_Yep,"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Yes Sam, I'll marry you."_

"_Good, let's go," he said as he wiped the ring clean. It had gotten grease all over it from being hidden under the egg._

"_Excuse me?" she managed to get out as he slipped the ring around her finger._

"_Let's go get ready to get married,' he said as he led her out of the diner. It was only then that she noticed his truck._

"_But I'm on shift Sam. And isn't it a bit fast?"_

"_No you're not McNally, I arranged for you to have the day off so we can go and arrange our marriage license," he helped her in to the passenger side of his truck. "Marriage license, move in with me, marry me and then the other thing we spoke about," he changed his wording as Oliver approached the truck with Andy's bag._

_Andy blushed as Sam took her bag from his best friend. "Thank you for bringing my bag, Sir."_

"_No problem McNally, it's a good thing Nash knows your locker combination," Oliver mentioned, before he walked back to the cruiser to continue his shift._

_When she was sure Oliver had gone around the corner Andy threw herself at Sam, pushing him up against the truck in surprise. Her arms ran around his neck and she grabbed his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss. They could both feel their bodies respond to each other._

"_I'm so happy you are back."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously Sam," she asked him while running her hands over his back, "aren't we moving a bit fast?"<em>

'_Yes and no."_

"_What is it? Yes? Or no?"_

"_Both."  
><em>

"_Both? Enlighten me."_

"_Well in any other circumstance I would say yes. But we have known each other for a very long time; been trusting each other with our lives since the day we met. I can't imagine a day where I am not partnered with you. At work and at home," he said as he stared at her, lacing his fingers through her hair._

"_I am in love with you and have been for a while. I want to share my life with you and have kids with you. The pregnancy scare we had a while ago clarified one thing for us. We are ready to take the next step. To have kids. And I want to marry you… because I love you Andy. You and I both understand that our jobs can be dangerous and we put our lives at risk everyday. If something happens to either of us in our jobs, we can be assured that there is a plan in place for us to be taken care of," he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that ran over her face. "I am making plans Andy. For the future. Our future."_

_He opened his arms for her as she crawled up against him and curled up like a baby. Sam felt her body shake as she tried to swallow her tears. He kissed the top of her head, held her tightly against him and started to murmur against her skin. Soothing her, calming her._

_After a couple of minutes she calmed down enough to speak._

"_So what are we waiting for? Let's do it," she murmured as she crawled on top of him. She stretched out over him, locking her hands with his. Every inch of her body touching his._

"_Hmmmm, feels good," he whispered back as he touched his lips to hers._

* * *

><p>"<em>Frank, you have a minute?" Sam asked as he walked into his staff sergeants office.<em>

_Best motioned him to come in as he ended his phone call._

"_Happy to have you home Sam."_

"_Happy to be home Sarge. I need to talk to you about something."_

"_I was expecting you today. So I take it congratulations are in order?" Best stood up from his chair, extending his hand to Sam._

"_Yes, they are," Sam said as he took Best's hand and shook it, "but I need to talk to you about riding partners. Again."_

_Knowing that now the relationship between Andy and himself was taken to the next level their sergeant would be more reluctant to let them ride together._

"_I understand Sam. But I can't keep you together anymore. McNally will be registered to your address too and it won't take long for HQ to realise you are spouses and they will have my head if you two are still riding together."_

"_I understand Frank."_

"_Now… I was thinking of partnering McNally with Shaw, maybe let you ride together one shift every rotation. I think I could work my way around that."_

"_Yeah, yeah… Sounds like a plan, she's safe with Shaw. He can protect her. Keep her away from trouble. Thanks Frank."_

_He nodded to his Staff Sergeant, thanking him and spun on his heels, ready to leave the office._

"_I'll have you riding together 'til the wedding."_

_Sam couldn't help himself and grinned. "Thanks Frank," he replied with out turning around._

"_As long as you keep focused on the job Swarek!" Frank called after him._

_The last warning from his Staff Sergeant could not stop him from pressing McNally, his McNally, up against the wall when he ran into her. "Talked to Frank, job's done," he whispered in her ear before crashing his lips against hers, his hand suggestively running up her side. A "Swarek, McNally! Focus!" sounding through the barn caused them to jump apart._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, we've got some planning to do," she said matter-of-factly as she took a bite from the pizza she had just taken from the oven, hissing as she burned her tongue. She licked a drop of sauce from her lips.<em>

_Sam looked at her, as she sat on the kitchen counter, feet dangling against the cupboard. She was wearing nothing but his police academy shirt and a pair of boy shorts. 'Sexy as hell and she has no idea,' he thought._

"_I guess we do," he said as he took a slice from the baking tray, while his other hand tucked a couple of hairs behind her ear. _

"_Let's move to the sofa," he said as he picked up the pizza and walked into the living room._

_Andy trailed him, quickly taking the calendar down from the fridge. It had both of their rotations and any other important dates marked on it._

"_Sooo, let's see… Ugh, Frank really needs to put us on the same rotation soon. There is not a day we are off together for the next month. This is so not going to work," she said pointing at the calendar. "One of us will have to take a personal day if we want to move my stuff into this place anytime soon."_

_Sam pulled Andy into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled the calendar slightly towards him. "Let me see…" he squinted at the calendar "okay, I guess I could talk to Frank, request a personal day next Thursday so we can move and have a long weekend together. Get you settled. After that our rotations should line up. How does that sound?"_

"_Perfect! So, what about the wedding?"_

"_Uhm, depends. How big do you want it to be?"_

"_Small and simple; Just us and our friends."_

"_And that is what you want? Nothing big?"_

"_That's what I want. Just you, me, our friends and our family. A small ceremony and dinner afterwards. Nothing Fancy. Although I would not object to seeing you in a well fitted suit… at all," she said as a twinkle formed in her eyes.  
><em>

"_And will the lady be wearing a dress?" he asked as he pulled her in close, placing a kiss on her temple._

"_Maaaaaaaybe, but not a wedding dress," and as if a realisation hit her, "I have to go dress-shopping!"_

"_Yeah… Let's pick a date first so everybody can make sure they have the day off."_

"_Well, that's easy since we have all been on the same rotation. Only Jerry's and Frank's schedule might be different, but I'm not sure about that. We'd have to ask them."_

"_Okay, let's pick a date."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam?" Andy called out balancing the last two boxes while trying to open the door, "SAHAM? You know, a little help would be appreciated."<em>

_They had been moving her belongings into Sam's place for the past few hours. He'd been so intent on making it their house that he'd thrown out part of his furniture for it to be replaced by her furniture. She had spent the past few days packing her things into boxes with Traci, realised it had been a good thing they had sorted through everything when she moved into her new place after leaving Luke._

_As she finally managed to fumble the door open she stepped into the house only to be met by a wide smiling Sam. "I knew you'd manage without me."_

"_You. Were. Standing. There?" she panted, "the whole time? And not for a second, did you consider opening the door for me?"_

_He chuckled at her scowling face, taking the boxes from her and setting them down. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I did Sweetheart, but I was making sure we have somewhere to sleep after all this hard work," he explained as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him._

"_So it's Sweetheart now?" she smiled against his lips, snaking her arms around his neck, "I move in with you and we lose the McNally and I become Sweetheart? Or are you just trying to let me forget the fact that I just had to struggle with two boxes and a …. "_

_He quickly covered her lips, pressing her into him. "No… I just thought I'd try something new," he said as he broke for air._

"_But I like you calling me McNally."_

"_Well…. McNally," he whispered, "let's go see if I did a good job assembling the bed."_

_She jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist before he could properly brace himself. He stumbled against the wall, trying to prevent them from falling over. When he was sure he had a good hold of her, he moved towards the bedroom dropping her to the mattress as he felt his knees hit the side of the bed._

"_So McNally, what are we going to do next?" he asked her, waggling his eyebrows._

"_Well, you could give me a massage. I am a bit sore after all that hard work," she grinned, tipping her head cockily. She sat up on the bed, taking off her shirt. She dropped face down on the bed, before Sam even had a chance to grab her._

"_The massage oil is in the top drawer."_

"_You are relentless. You're not the only one who has been working hard," he said as he grabbed the bottle of oil from the dresser._

"_Work your magic Swarek and I might return the favour," Andy smirked as she adjusted the pillows to rest her head on. _

* * *

><p><em>A few days after Andy moved in, they had a huge fight while on shift. They were called to a burglary. Upon arriving at the scene things had turned and the perp had taken both the tenant and her two-year-old son hostage. Andy and Oliver had been the first responders to arrive to the scene.<em>

_The minute Andy heard there was a child involved she stopped thinking clearly. While Oliver was calling for ETF back up she took off her utility belt and ran into the building determined to at least get the kid out alive. The minute Sam heard Oliver yell "McNally get your ass back here" over the radio he'd done a 180 and told Diaz to turn on the lights and sirens._

_When Andy got out of the building Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. He went into his TO role and blew up at her. As she was swallowing back the tears she freed her arm from him._

"_I'm going to request another permanent partner Sam, you suffocate me," she yelled as she stormed off._

_After Oliver and Andy had finished their paperwork at the barn she had gone home, without finding Sam. She knew, deep in her heart, that she had been nasty and that his reaction was one of worry. He loved her and as he had told her many times, losing her was his biggest fear._

_She got home to a dark house. Sam wasn't home yet. Andy went straight to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed waiting for the water to turn warm._

_The slamming of the door shook the house, startling her. One thing was clear. He was still pissed off after today's events. She had made a stupid mistake and once again gotten in trouble. She let the water run over her body, choosing to stay in the shower, to get rid of the dirt she felt stuck to her body. To give him time to calm down._

_She was just rinsing the shampoo from her hair when she was pushed against the shower wall. Her body responded directly to his touch. She could feel his erection as she pressed her hips into his. Her breath hitched as his lips closed over her erect nipple and pressed her up against the wall._

_Running her fingers through his hair she pulled his face up aiming for his lips. The kissing was frantic, needy. His right hand ran down her body, causing her to bite his tongue as he pressed her swollen clit. She had trouble controlling her breathing, which made her feel light-headed. _

"_Take me Sam," she spoke against his lips as she grabbed his erection. She tried to guide him to her entrance, rubbing her finger over his tip; his body reacting to her touch. He shook his head as he pulled back and lowered his head to her breast again._

_Knowing he'd make her lose control he bit down on her nipple and grinned as he looked up at her flushed 'fuck me' face._

"_Don't ever do that again," he demanded huskily as he teasingly slipped his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Promise you will never walk into a hostage situation without your gun ever again."_

_He curved his fingers against the spot he knew would set her off when she failed to answer. She moaned in response as she threw her head back against the wall, arching into his touch._

"_Promise me," he repeated as he lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, causing her to spread wide open, pressing against him._

"_Yemph,' she moaned into his mouth, not being able to handle the tension._

"_What?" he asked as he pressed his tip against her._

"_Yes Sir."_

_He entered her the second she spoke and jammed hard and deep. Frantically, the day's frustrations being released. A sharp sensation ran through her body with each thrust. He was showing her that he was still mad at her. Mad for not listening to him. Mad for putting herself in danger once again. Mad at himself for letting her._

_Andy let him, enjoying his roughness; relishing the sharp feeling each time he drove into her. She enjoyed the feel of his arms sandwiching her between him and the wall, but she wanted more. She arched her back, causing him to hit her spot every time he pumped in; it sent a tingling sensation throughout her body and left room for her to play with her own breasts._

_He noticed and lowered his head to her nipples. Sucking hard, biting, licking, teasing. Switching sides from time to time. She pressed her head against the top of his as she felt the muscles in her legs twitching. Knowing that she was on the verge of loosing control completely, she grabbed him tighter and dug her nails into his back._

_She bit into his shoulder, whimpering as he pushed harder and harder, bringing both of them over the edge. Their bodies wet from the water falling down on them, making it harder to hold onto each other in the frenzy of the moment. She couldn't stop herself from crying out his name as she felt him release inside her._

"_We are not done talking about this," he said as he put her down and walked away, leaving her in the shower, breathless and longing for more… _

* * *

><p><em>Andy heard the faint sound of car horn blaring and grabbed her bag.<em>

"_I'll see you tomorrow Sam."_

"_Come here," he replied as he pulled her in tight, "have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_After a last kiss they parted and Andy left the house to go to Traci's for her last night as an unmarried woman. They had settled on a 'regular' girl's night. Andy had not felt the need for a wild party with male strippers, embarrassing assignments and dressing up. She just wanted dinner and movies with her best friend. Next to that she also wanted to stick to the tradition to spend the last night away from the groom._

"_Sooo, how are the nerves?" Traci asked as she slid into the car._

"_I'm fine, they are fine, it's all fine."_

"_Seriously Andy? You are rattling off like that and you want me to believe you are fine? Try again."_

"_Very nervous Trace! What if he changes his mind? What if he decides he does not want to marry me after all? What if… What if… Ugh," she slumped back into her seat._

"_Hun, stop it. You have nothing to worry about. Tomorrow you will marry Sam Swarek," she looked at Andy fidgeting nervously with her nails "girl, you need a drink. And stop the nail-thing. You'll ruin them."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_You need a drink dude."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_Trace, I don't want to have a hangover on my wedding day."_

"_But you are not getting married 'til the end of the afternoon, so you'll have the whole day to recover while we are getting beautified and pampered."_

"_What? Trace, no! You don't have to. Why did you book something like that?"_

"_I didn't, Sam did," she paused as they entered her driveway, giving Andy some time to recover from the surprise._

"_I still can't drink though," Andy said as she got out of the car._

"_Oh come on, don't be a party-pooper."_

"_No Trace, I really can't," Andy said giving Traci a very stern glare._

_It took a while for Traci to catch on, but when she did she started squealing and nearly bounced to the front door. ".GOD!"_

_Traci unlocked the door and walked into the house, taking Andy's bag from her and pushed her towards the sofa. "Spill. Now. How long?"_

"_I don't know yet Trace. I 'm not even sure. I just know that I have missed my period."_

"_And you haven't tested yet?"_

"_No… I wanted to wait 'til tomorrow or even the day after. But I did bring tests though."_

"_We are doing a test tomorrow and then, if it is, we'll figure out a special way to tell Sam."_

"_Okay… So have you got anything virgin for me?"_

"_Nope, we'll have to go hit the grocery store before we can eat. Geez woman, couldn't you have given me a heads up?"_

"_Because I did not realise. In case you forgot, I have been a bit busy lately! You know, moving, playing house, planning… A wedding."_

"_You are forgiven! Let's go."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam. Buddy? You ready?" Oliver asked, as he watched Sam adjusting his tie like he had been for the past few minutes as Sam, Jerry and Oliver waited in the foyer of the restaurant for the ladies to show up.<em>

_They had picked a tiny French restaurant just off Queen Street and rented the whole place for the wedding. The place was cosy enough and fit all their friends and family. It didn't take very long to agree upon a program and menu. For them it was perfect. Andy had wanted simple, so she got simple. It didn't matter to Sam. He just wanted to marry 'his' Rookie._

"_Yeah, I'm ready. You think McNally's ready?"  
><em>

"_Sam, stop worrying about her not showing up. She will."_

_Just as Oliver finished his sentence they heard a noise coming from the entrance._

"_Ah, there they are," Jerry said, stating the obvious._

_Sam quickly peeked into the restaurant and noticed that all their friends and family had already been seated at their tables. They had asked permission for Frank to perform the ceremony and he was waiting by the small, makeshift, altar._

_Traci walked into the foyer and approached Sam, grabbing him by the arms. "Change of plans Sam, she wants you to wait inside, by the altar," she said as she smiled at him. "All of you," Traci added when she noticed Oliver and Jerry still standing in the foyer._

_She watched the men walking towards the front of the restaurant, before she motioned for Andy to come in. Andy walked into the restaurant, followed by Sarah whom she had asked to be her bridesmaid together with Traci. They had only known each other for a short time, but she wanted to include Sam's family in the wedding party somehow._

_The minute Andy entered the restaurant all eyes were on her, but she only had eyes for Sam and his reaction. She noticed how he kept moving his eyes all over her body, as if he could not believe that she was wearing an actual wedding gown. Although the gown was simple, it fit her body perfectly, flowing softly around her with a short train._

_When she reached the altar, she quickly searched for her father. He winked at her, mouthing "you're beautiful" and she saw tears forming in his eyes. Not wanting to cry, Andy quickly turned to face Sam and let out a deep sigh, softly whispering "hi." Sam took her hand in his and ran his other hand softly along her cheek as a barely audible "wow" escaped from his lips._

_It was Frank clearing his throat that brought their attention back to the events of the day._

"_Andy and Sam," Frank started off, "today you have invited your family, friends and colleagues to witness your choice to share your lives. You have asked me to marry the two of you. After I said yes, you told me you wanted nothing special. Just a simple, quick ceremony followed by dinner and fun._

_Well, seeing as you are my two most rule-breaking officers, I felt the need to return the favour and… well break the rules you laid down for me and not keep the ceremony as simple as you wanted. After all, I learned from the best."_

_Laughter filled the room and Sam could not help but let out a little snigger as he saw Andy's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. _

"_Sam, I still remember your mood when you were assigned a Rookie and especially the one that had arrested you. But let's not remind you of that. I was still a TO back then and Andy, we really respected how you put up with him. But I also remember how all of us witnessed a friendship developing. At first we did not expect the two of you to be able to stick together the way you have._

_It didn't take us as long as it took the two of you to realise you are meant for each other and luckily for us you did in the end. So here we are, admiring the woman who tamed our rogue favourite officer and wondering how he managed to capture her._

_Sam and Andy, as you have requested I will keep this short. I would like to ask you to take each other's right hand and take a good look into each other's eyes; they are the way to the soul."  
><em>

_Andy couldn't help but let a little, nervous, giggle escape when she looked at Sam. His eyes were filled with love, admiration, pride and she thought she spotted a little lust too. He squeezed her hand and glanced at Frank, waiting for him to continue._

"_Sam, please read us the vows you have written for Andy."_

_Sam put his left hand over Andy's right hand and took in a deep breath._

"_McNally. Andy. You know I'm not a man of many words. But I have done my best because today is the day we take another step in our future together. When we started off as partners on the job I, for one, would have never thought we would end up being partners for life as well. But I would not want it any other way. I have faith in you, in us and in our future. Together we can take on the world."_

_Sam fidgeted a bit, he felt uncomfortable vocalising his feelings for Andy in front of all their friends, family and colleagues. He looked back at Andy who nodded at him in encouragement. He swallowed, deciding to cut his vows short at that moment. He would tell her later, in private._

"_I love you Andy. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my never-ending love for you. Let this be the start of the rest of our lives together."_

_He slid the ring around Andy's finger and looked her in the eyes while he waited for her to answer._

"_I do."_

_Frank cleared his throat. "Well Andy, seeing as Sam already took over the little part I was supposed to play in this, have you got any words you would like to share with Sam and us?"_

_Andy nodded as she focused her eyes back on Sam. As soon as she took his hands and felt his warmth she relaxed into his touch._

"_Sam. When we first met I never thought we would ever grow to even tolerate each other. Thinking you would never forgive me for arresting you, I just thought you were another deadbeat, arrogant cop waiting to get out of the division as soon as possible._

_It did not take me long to realise that perhaps, under that tough layer, you actually were a good guy. That you can't always judge a book by its cover and that first impressions are not always the right impression._

_Although it took me too long to realise, you were not only my training officer on the force. You were and are my training officer in life as well. You are the person who taught me what real love is, who taught me that not everybody I love or care for will run away sooner or later. And the person who taught me that it is possible for somebody to love me, to care for me and to be there for me. I have discovered opening up to someone is not as frightful and dangerous as it seems._

_Sam, I can't wait to embark on the journey of our life together. To see what else there is that you can teach me and perhaps teach you some things about life too. After today our lives become one. Will you please guide me on this journey?"_

_Andy could not control the tears any longer and felt a couple roll down her cheeks. She felt a familiar thumb wipe the tears away and his warm, husky voice calmed her._

"_Yes Andy. I will guide you."_

_Sam still had his hand on her cheek and she leaned in to his touch as Frank quickly pronounced them husband and wife. The words were lost on them as Sam had already captured her lips before Frank finished saying the words._

_After the official part of the wedding had been taken care of, food and drinks were served and the party got started. When desserts had been served, Oliver stood up and all the guests went silent._

"_Andy and Sam, I think I speak for all of us when I say we are very relieved to see the two of you finally coming to your senses. We, I, can't think of any other couple who fit more together than the two of you. Ouch!"_

_Oliver's last comment earned him a poke in the ribs from Zoë. "Except perhaps for my wife and I," he quickly amended._

"_Now I had a whole speech prepared, but I'm going to improvise a little as I have to point something out to you and your guests. Although you have proven to be able to focus on the job when working together, today you have proven that concentration is not always your forte."_

_Oliver paused for effect as everybody threw questioning looks his way and dug around in his jacket pocket. After a few seconds he fished something from it and held it up between his thumb and index finger._

"_Sam, would you check your hands please?"_

_It was only then the happy couple and their guests realised that an important part of the ceremony had been forgotten._

"_Yeah, I thought so. Andy, perhaps you really want to chain this man to you now. So uhm… here is the ring."_

_Everybody watched as Andy giggled nervously while slipping the ring on Sam's finger. They took the opportunity to kiss each other again._

"_So, it's actually Nash's fault that I am standing here, speaking, against your wishes. But you know Nash, you don't tell her 'no'. When word of your plans got out it did not take her long to make sure that all of us chipped in to spoil you. And let me tell you," he said, glaring pointedly at Traci, "it is not easy to satisfy Nash. But apparently we did well, or she did well, and if you walk outside there will be a car waiting to take you away for a weekend of luxury. So, enjoy! Because my girls are eating peanut butter sandwiches for the next couple of weeks. It better be worth it."_

_The guests erupted in cheers as Andy and Sam got up from their chairs._

"_Oh and don't worry guys, we'll make sure to enjoy the party," Oliver shouted out, lifting his glass._

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaaah, this is good!" Sam exclaimed as he slipped into the bath, behind Andy.<em>

_They had both been taken in surprise by the kindness of their guests and colleagues. Apparently, even people from HQ and Guns & Gangs had chipped in. After their protests that they hadn't even packed a bag, Traci had assured them that all was taken care of. Sam and Andy had been struck by awe when the car pulled up to The Hazelton and even more so as they had checked in. When they were shown to their room they were amazed by the sheer luxury. Their friends had taken care of everything._

_Andy had dropped onto the bed, feeling drained after an emotional and very long day, when Sam had suggested a bath._

"_I have something for you," she said as she turned around, grabbing something she had hidden next to the bath._

_Sam looked at the little gift she pressed into his hands._

"_What's this McNally? Because seeing as we are already naked, we lack the need for skimpy underwear and this can't be much more than that," he smirked._

"_Would you just open it?" Andy said nervously._

_Sam tore the wrapping paper away and held the tiny piece of fabric in his hands. His eyes grew large and he looked up at Andy with questioning eyes._

"_Is this…"_

"_Yeah…" she answered before he could finish his question._

_He put away the little gift and slipped his hands over her abdomen._

"_Wow. How long?"_

"_A couple of weeks. Four, maybe five. I only tested today actually. I wanted to wait 'til tomorrow, to do it together, but you know Traci and her persuasion techniques. We'll know for sure after we go to the doctor's. Sooo…" she turned her head towards him, looking him in the eyes._

"_I'm …" he said before he crashed his lips to hers. He kept one hand on her lower abdomen, rubbing over it lovingly. His other hand travelled over her body, lightly massaging her breast before he grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Very happy."_

_Andy sighed as she leant back against him. "So am I Sam... This is perfect... You are prefect… We are perfect…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's amazing, Sam. Gorgeous," Andy said as she slid her hand over the co-sleeper Sam had made. "I'm sure Tweedle Dee is going to love it."<em>

_Sam burst out laughing when Andy mentioned the new nickname she had come up with._

"_Tweedle Dee? Seriously McNally?"_

"_Well, I can't keep calling the baby 'baby' or 'it', that's just too annoying. So yeah, Tweedle Dee it is. Unless you can come up with something better."_

"_I just don't understand why we can't just stick to 'Baby'," Sam said, but quickly corrected himself when he saw Andy roll her eyes. "Alright, Tweedle Dee it is."_

"_Yeah, that's what I thought," Andy said as she ran her hand over the headboard again. Sam never ceased to amaze her; his craftsmanship was outstanding and he had made almost all the furniture of the nursery._

"_So how are we going to attach this thing to our bed?" she asked._

"_You'll see. I'm not done yet little-miss-impatient," he said lovingly, kissing her forehead. Sam knew he was playing with fire. Andy had been quite hormonal and been picking fights with him over the tiniest things the past few days. He put it down to hormones and nerves._

_The closer they got to the due date, the more nervous Andy seemed to get. Her worry stemmed from the fear of whether or not she would be a good mother. Sam could do nothing but let her rant and try and calm and assure her. Over the past couple of months he had learned that life with a pregnant Andy was like the worlds longest and most eventful rollercoaster ride._

"_Don't be a jerk Sam. Just get it done," Andy huffed as she walked off. She went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. They had found the chair at a yard sale and Andy had fallen in love with it straight away. Sam had renovated it and painted it to suit the nursery. A smile crept upon her face as Andy reminisced about the past couple of months of her life. Sam, the wedding, the baby._

_When Sam walked into the nursery an hour later he found Andy sitting on the floor going through all the tiny clothes that they had gathered over the past months. This was how he had found her more often than not, nowadays. He stood in the doorway, watching her for over ten minutes until she noticed him._

"_You done?"_

"_Yeah, I'm done. Want to come and see if it's what you want?"_

"_Yes!" Andy exclaimed and she waddled towards the bedroom._

"_I'm going to miss your waddle!" Sam called after her._

"_Yeah, sure…" she stalled as she walked into the bedroom. "It's perfect Sam," she whispered._

_The co-sleeper was attached to her side of the bed and Sam had put the matching dresser next to his side of the bed. All of a sudden Andy felt a sense of calm overcome her. She was ready; they were ready. She put her hands on her bump and whispered, "We are so ready for you Tweedle Dee."_

"_Just a couple more weeks McNally."_

"_Ugh, this," Andy said, gesturing at her body, "pregnancy thing is the worst thing ever for impatient people like me."_

"_Well, let's go have some fun and make time fly," Sam said, grinning suggestively._

_He ran his hand over her baby bump and kissed her neck. As he ran his hands up, he pulled Andy's tank top along. He carefully caressed her breasts, as he knew they had become very sensitive during the pregnancy._

"_Saaaam," Andy whined. Eight months along and sex was not her preferred activity anymore. She felt anything but attractive, more like a whale if she was being honest._

"_Don't worry McNally. This is not sex; I just want to make love to my beautiful wife. You just lay back and enjoy."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam!"<em>

_Andy's panicked voice made Sam flip on the sirens to 1519 straight away._

"_Saaaaaaaaaaaaam!"_

"_Yeah babe, I'm here. Talk to me."_

"_Get. Home. Now," Andy panted. It was clear to him she was in pain._

"_I'm on my way McNally, hold on."_

_Sam turned towards Chris, his riding partner for the day._

"_Call Best, tell him Andy is in labour and ask him to take me off the roster."_

_They made it to the house in record time and Sam ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He panicked slightly when Andy wasn't there, and then he heard a cry coming from the bathroom. Andy was standing in the shower, leaning against the wall as she let the water run over her back._

_He took a towel from the towel rack and carefully pulled Andy out of the shower._

"_Come on McNally, let's get you to the hospital. Want me to help you get dressed?"_

_Andy nodded in reply and Sam guided her towards the bed. He opened the wardrobe and took out some underwear, sweats and his favourite shirt for Andy to wear._

"_Diaz, you still downstairs?"_

"_Yeah, yup, yes sir."_

"_Okay, you can escort us to St. Mike's before you return to the barn."_

"_Yes sir. Andy, you okay?"_

_It took Sam and Andy a while to get her dressed, as they had to pause every time a contraction came along._

"_Oooh God Sam, this HURTS! Get me to the hospital. NOW!"_

_Sam grabbed the suitcase Andy had prepared to take to hospital and helped her down the stairs and to the car. Chris had already switched on the lights and was waiting for Sam to follow him to the hospital._

"_The car seat Sam!"_

_He quickly ran back to the house to get the car seat._

_The ride to the hospital was short, but felt like it took ages for Andy. Every bump in the road was painful and it was hard to relax during contractions while seated in the truck. Andy felt the need to stretch and she couldn't._

_Chris had alerted the hospital, so a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair to take them straight to the delivery room. As soon as Andy had been hooked up to a variety of machines, to register the contractions and monitor the baby's heart rate, the obstetrician came to check if she was dilated yet._

"_Mrs. Swarek, it seems that your body has done a lot of work already. You are five centimetres dilated. How long have you been having contractions for?" the obstetrician asked._

"_About an hour and a half now, but I have been having cramps all day," Andy managed to say while breathing through another contraction._

_The obstetrician nodded encouragingly; "Well looks like things won't be taking too long. I'll be back in and hour to check on you again."_

_After that, the nurse quickly explained to Sam and Andy how everything worked and told them to ring the bell if they needed anything. When they were alone, Sam took a good look around the room. He had never been very fond of hospitals, but somehow the excitement of becoming a father took his edginess away._

"_Is there anything I can do for you McNally?" he asked as he rubbed her back. The fact that she was in pain, and he could do nothing about it, was eating him alive._

"_Just keep… your hands where they AAAAAAAARE!" she yelled, as she tried to breath through another contraction. Sam helped her, coaching her along through the breathing pattern._

_This went on for a little over an hour. The obstetrician came to check on Andy again and told her that she was making good progress and that she would be back in about two hours or sooner if needed._

_As soon as the obstetrician left the room, Andy scooted over in the bed and asked Sam to come and lay next to her. At first Sam hesitated, which did not go unnoticed by Andy._

"_Sam, it's okay. I want you here. No, I need you here. I need to feel you against me."_

_Sam climbed onto the bed and pulled Andy against him, wrapping his arms around her. He softly started to whisper in her ear._

"_You are doing great McNally. I am so proud of you. I love you. I'm here, let's do this." He kept repeating those words over and over, in order to help and encourage her through each contraction._

_Andy felt herself relax into Sam's touch and was grateful for every contraction he helped her through. Labour pain was hell. Nobody could have prepared her for this, but she hoped it would be worth it in the end. She was just realising how lucky she felt with Sam by her side when all of a sudden the contractions transformed into a whole different sensation._

_Sam, who had nodded off, sat up straight in the bed at the cry Andy let out, and called for the nurse._

"_McNally, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"_I think Tweedle Dee wants out."_

_Andy could not keep herself from laughing at Sam's confused gaze._

"_I need to push Sam, I want to push."_

"_Aaah, okay, I get it now."_

_As soon as the nurse came in she paged for the obstetrician who came to see them straight away._

"_Well Mrs. Swarek, it seems that you are ready to push. I am going to break your membrane now. This might feel a bit weird and the water will run out."_

_After the membrane had been broken things sped up. It only took Andy a couple of pushes until their son was born. After the umbilical cord had been cut and the baby had been checked over, the nurse put him on Andy's chest._

"_Try to get him to latch on dear, I'll just leave the three of you alone for a while. Call me if you need me."_

_Andy looked up at Sam and smiled._

"_We did good Sam. I'm so happy." She tried to verbalise the overwhelming emotions she felt, but she just couldn't. Just as she decided to let it go she felt the first tear run down her cheek._

"_Bloody hormones," she muttered, but Sam silenced her by pressing his lips on hers. Even being kissed by Sam felt different all of a sudden. She felt so complete with her two men._

"_I think this was the toughest case we ever worked. Definitely the longest," Sam joked, showing of his dimples. "So, how about a name. Remember how I said it was your choice? I think you should pick now that you have met the little guy."_

"_You sure? Because I know we narrowed it down to two, but are you sure you don't want to have any say in this?"_

"_McNally… I like both names, so yeah. I'm sure."_

"_Okay," Andy said as she grabbed the baby's tiny hand, "Welcome to the world little man. Louis, we are your mom and dad and for the next couple of years we are going to love, cherish and care for you. From now on, you are our most prized possession."_

_Sam smiled as he took in the sight before him. His beautiful, lovely wife, and their gorgeous, handsome son lying in the hospital bed. Watching Andy nurse Louis for the first time was a breathtaking experience, and one he never wanted to forget. The warm feeling inside him took over and all of a sudden Sam Swarek was a crying man. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled his sister._

"_Sarah? He's here and he's perfect," he sniffed._

"_Yeah, I'm crying…. Apparently becoming a Father does that to you."_

_Andy could hear Sarah's squealing through the phone._

"_Yes Sarah, you can come and visit us tomorrow. Tonight it's just going to be the three of us… Talk to you later!"_

_After the phone call to his sister Sam quickly texted Oliver and Traci, letting them know all went well. He also asked them to spread the word around the barn for them and told them that they could visit the next day; no more than two at the time, as Andy felt the need to take things slow to get used to their new family dynamics._

* * *

><p>It was the first night home after they had been discharged from the hospital. Louis was doing great and Sam had just snuggled down next to Andy and their son when a soft, new, but very familiar, sound woke Andy from her dream. She turned over and watched her husband snoring softly. Extending her finger and softly poking him in the ribs she waited until he opened his eyes.<p>

"Sam? Can you…"

"Yeah, sure. Just a sec…"

He grabbed the nursing pillow from the floor and watched as Andy took Louis in her arms and latched him on. They soon heard the swallowing sound telling them that Louis was drinking properly.

He draped his arm around Andy's shoulder and scooted closer to her. He softly took his son's hand is his free hand; "I am glad you have arrived Tweedle Dee, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to put up with your mom's impatience."

Andy's scowl was quickly replaced with a smile as felt Sam press his lips to her temple.

"Darn it McNally, this was worth the wait. YOU were worth the wait."

**~~~The End~~~**

**Final A/N; **Once again, I can't thank Deedee920 enough for kicking my ass, editing, helping me through my insecurities. She literally schlepped this chapter out of me.

I also want to thank everybody who favourite-ed, tracked and/or reviewed this story. It made the whole process worth it for me.


End file.
